O Guardião
by Dondeloth
Summary: Ele existia unicamente para servi-la, para protege-la... Para todo o sempre...
1. Prológo

**Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei, se me pertencesse eu teria matado o Sasuke ha muito tempo... e deixado o Itachi vivo! KAKASHI -SENSEI EU AINDA TE AMO! **

**Bem mina-sana aqui, está mais um dos loucos projetos dessa autora. Do nada tive essa ideia meio maluca, e resolvi escrever... Sempre quis escrever uma Neji Hinata, então vamos ver no que vai dar XDD **

**Desde ja obrigado por lerem minha fic! :D **

**Boa leitura! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ela olhou pela janela da sala de aula. Não conseguia focalizar sua atenção no que o professor estava dizendo. Matemática era uma matéria extremamente difícil, e sem nenhum atrativo.

Rabiscou coisas sem nexo numa pagina branca do caderno. A maioria dos alunos não estava prestando atenção no que o professor estava dizendo. Ela não era a única a deixar a mente vagar livremente naquela aula.

Desviou o olhar da janela que recaiu sobre Ino, e Sakura que conversavam animadamente em voz baixa. Consultou o relógio de pulso. Faltavam dez minutos para que as aulas terminassem, parecia que o tempo se arrastava numa lentidão sem fim.

Quando o sinal bateu, dispensando os alunos, Hinata foi uma das primeiras garotas a se levantarem e saírem para o corredor. Com o passo rápido deixou a multidão de alunos para traz alcançando a rua movimentada. O transito era intenso naquela hora da tarde. Diferente da maioria dos alunos da escola, Hinata não ia para casa de carro ou de metro, bastava andar algumas quadras, e logo ela estaria no bairro residencial, calmo e nobre onde se localizava a mansão Hyuuga.

Olhou com os grandes orbes perolados, vendo o céu se tingir de dourado laranja e rosa, enquanto o sol se punha vagarosamente no horizonte. Era sempre o mesmo espetáculo, silencio e magnífico. A garota simplesmente amava o por do sol.

As ruas estavam silenciosas, como sempre. O único som que se ouvia era dos passos rápidos e abafados da garota contra o asfalto. A mente de Hinata divagava longe das coisas rotineiras do dia a dia. Esquecendo os ombros doloridos, pelo excesso de peso na mochila, e dos trabalhos escolares.

Antes mesmo que ela percebesse seus pés já haviam levado para casa. Parada em frente à mansão a moça admirou o portão de madeira, ao lado direito podia-se ler em kanjis japoneses o nome Hyuuga, entalhado com formosura.

Abriu o portão, encontrando o tão costumeiro silencio. O murmurar das fontes no jardim era quase imperceptível. As arvores, eram cortadas com graça e elegância, a grama parecia um grande tapete bem cuidado na cor verde jade. Ao fundo recortada contra o céu, erguia-se a mansão em estilo japonês com seus incontáveis quartos, e corredores, simplesmente imponente.

A garota atravessou o imenso jardim, até alcançar, uma das entradas laterais da casa. Tirou os sapatos, deixando-os na entrada, o estomago deu um fraco gemido de fome. Talvez fosse melhor comer alguma coisa antes de tomar um banho.

Na cozinha completamente limpa e arrumada, encontrou a irmã escrevendo em algo em cima do balcão.

Hanabi levantou os olhos também perolados encarando os olhos da irmã mais velha.

- O papai ta te procurando – informou a irmã caçula – quer falar com você.

- Comigo? Onde ele ta?

- No escritório.

Hinata achou que talvez comer naquele momento não fosse uma boa idéia. Ignorando a fome que sentia, deu meia volta indo em direção ao escritório do pai. Tentou controlar-se para não parecer tremula ou nervosa.

- Pai? – perguntou a moça atrás da porta de correr do escritório – queria me ver?

- Entre – foi a única resposta.

Sentindo o estomago se remexer desconfortavelmente, Hinata abriu a porta e sentou-se de forma cerimonial no tatame de frente para o pai.

Ele vestia o tão costumeiro quimono cinza, havia papeis espalhados pela mesinha baixa, os olhos baixos não olhavam para a filha na sua frente.

- Sua avó pediu para avisar que deseja te ver.

- Vovó?

- Sim, vá logo não a deixe esperando – disse Hiashi, sem levantar os olhos num tom de voz, eficiente.

Sem saber como discutir a moça saiu do escritório, e permaneceu algum tempo parada no corredor escuro e silencioso da mansão. Por que a avó queria vê-la? Teria algum motivo em especial? Todos sabiam que a matriarca Hyuuga estava gravemente doente. E que logo chegaria o dia de sua morte, mesmo assim todos a obedeciam como se ignorassem esse fato.

Hinata caminhou para a ala, da mansão mais afastada, ali o silencio era ainda mais imperioso. Não havia empregados silenciosos percorrendo os corredores. Apenas o silencio que indicava que não havia ninguém ali.

Parada em frente a porta suntuosamente decorada do quarto da avó, Hinata respirou fundo antes de chamar baixinho.

- Vovó? Sou eu a Hinata, deseja falar comigo?

- Entre minha querida – foi a resposta rouca, e fraca da mulher.

A moça de orbes perolada abriu vagarosamente a porta de correr. Raramente estivera naquele quarto, por isso era sempre surpreendida com o luxo que era decorado.

A cama tinha um grande dossel, duas janelas que iam do teto até o chão davam vista para uma das partes mais belas e bem cuidada do jardim. As cortinas de seda branca balançavam ao sabor da mais leve brisa. Uma poltrona pequena e confortável ficava ao lado da cama, os tapetes eram decorado em vermelho e dourado, ainda havia uma pequena penteadeira onde ficavam alguns porta - retratos, com fotos antigas, do marido já falecido e de seu único filho.

O cabelo totalmente branco da avó caia numa cascata sobre os travesseiros. Os olhos perolados já não eram mais tão brilhantes, mesmo assim continham ainda uma pontinha de sagacidade. Os lábios finos estavam enrugados, a pele do rosto macilenta. As mãos sobre os lençóis eram finas, com dedos nodosos, que lembravam ramificações de arvores. Hinata aproximou-se da cama e sentou na poltrona olhando para a figura miúda de sua avó.

- O que deseja vovó? – perguntou a moça.

- Você cresceu Hinata – respondeu a velha mulher, num tom de voz rouco e arrastado – tornou-se uma mulher bonita... Ainda me surpreendo como alguém com uma personalidade tão boa quanto a sua tenha nascido nessa família... A vida as vezes pode ser curiosamente irônica.

Hinata franziu o cenho, não estava entendendo nada daquela conversa. Será que a avó, estava com febre e estaria delirando?

- Deveríamos ter conversado sobre isso há muito tempo atrás – continuou a mulher, que parecia fazer um grande esforço em continuar falando – mas, seu pai me proibiu. Ele sempre foi contra certas coisas da família e nada ira mudar isso... Eu estou morrendo Hinata... Posso sentir isso com toda clareza, queria ter mais tempo para poder lhe explicar tudo, mas eu não terei, realmente lamento por isso...

- Vovó a senhora está bem? Quer que eu chame alguém?

- Não minha querida... Não há ninguém agora para mim... Ouça-me com muita atenção Hinata. Ele virá até você... Logo depois de minha morte... Não se assuste, nem se desespere, ele nunca irá lhe fazer nenhum mal...

- Ele quem vovó? – perguntou a moça assustada.

- O guardião... – respondeu a mulher num tom de voz ainda mais rouco, que ia se perdendo – seja boa com ele... Boa como eu não fui...

- Vovó? – chamou Hinata – vovó?

Mas a velha mulher estava dormindo. O peito subia e descia vagarosamente, indicando que ela ainda estava viva...

Hinata sentia o coração bater mais rápido, dentro do peito.

Do que a avó estivera falando? Que guardião seria aquele? Será que ela estava ficando louca? A moça já ouvira falar de pessoas que ficavam loucas antes de morrerem...

Sentindo o coração apertar ao pensar na avó, Hinata sentiu um pouco de pena... Nunca tinha sido muito ligada àquela mulher. Também nunca tivera muitas oportunidades de conhecê-la. O pai também não tinha um bom relacionamento com a mãe o que dificultava as coisas...

Pensando que talvez o melhor fosse deixá-la descansando, Hinata deixou o quarto silenciosamente...

Os corredores da mansão estavam ainda mais escuros agora que a noite caíra por completo.

Apressou o passo em direção ao próprio quarto, enquanto se repreendia mentalmente por ter medo de transitar dentro da própria casa. Quantas vezes mais alguém teria que lhe explicar que a mansão Hyuuga não era mal assombrada?

Mas, a verdade era que aquela sensação de que alguém a estava vigiando nunca desaparecia... Podia ser apenas algo da sua imaginação... As palavras da avó ecoavam dentro da sua mente... Se era loucura ou não, Hinata não sabia dizer... Mas havia mexido profundamente com algo dentro do seu ser...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Depois do jantar, Hinata achou que a melhor coisa a fazer era se trancar dentro do próprio quarto. Abriu a mochila e começou a fazer os deveres de casa. Nada muito complicado, mas algo que mantinha a cabeça da moça em outro lugar.

As horas transcorreram lentamente... Quando Hinata olhou novamente no relógio, viu que já eram 10:30 da noite. Não era costume da moça ir dormir, muito tarde, e como já havia feito todo os deveres, tomou um demorado banho, aproveitando os raros minutos onde conseguia relaxar, vestiu a camisola de malha confortável, desfez a própria cama enfiando-se por debaixo dos lençóis aconchegantes. Sabia que o sono iria demorar um pouco para chegar, mesmo assim sentia o corpo relaxado das tensões, e a mente limpa. As pálpebras foram ficando mais pesadas, enquanto o silencio dentro do quarto pareceu aumentar... Hinata não conseguiu se lembrar da ultima coisa que pensou antes de dormir...

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOOOO**_

_Ela abriu os olhos com alguma dificuldade. Alguém estava chorando... Ela podia ouvir alguém chorar claramente... Tudo estava escuro ao seu redor. Aquilo parecia ser um sonho. Sim ela estava sonhando. _

_Caminhou em direção ao nada, não conseguindo enxergar aonde aqueles passos a iriam levar... Aquele choro contínuo estava começando a perturbá-la... Parecia que a pessoa estava sofrendo muito._

_- Hinata-sama – uma voz chamou-a de dentro da própria escuridão..._

_A moça de orbes prateadas virou-se, buscando encontrar quem estava lhe chamando... Ela não podia ver nada naquele negrume..._

_- Hinata-sama – chamou a voz, mais uma vez._

_Quem era quem estava chamando-a? _

_- Hinata-sama... _

_A pessoa ainda estava chorando... _

_O som do choro e da voz a chamar na escuridão, confundia sua cabeça... E fazia seu coração latejar..._

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

Hinata abriu os olhos bruscamente. Um sonho, apenas um sonho... Passou a mão sobre a testa, estava suada. Continuava ditada de barriga para cima, virou a cabeça lentamente olhando em direção ao relógio que ficava na mesinha de cabeceira de sua cama.

Não havia duvidas, os ponteiros luminosos indicavam que era 4:00 da manhã.

Totalmente acordada, Hinata sabia que não voltaria a dormir. Talvez fosse melhor, levantar fazer alguma coisa, ir à cozinha buscar um copo de água. Aquela sede estava insuportável...

Abriu os grandes orbes encarando o teto acima de sua cabeça. Tudo estava completamente escuro em seu quarto. Ela tinha que se levantar e ascender a luz...

Olhou em direção aos pés da cama, quando apoiou em um dos cotovelos, para se levantar. Afinou os olhos para tentar, enxergar melhor, na escuridão que dominava o quarto. O coração bateu descontroladamente contra seu peito.

Uma sombra... A sombra de alguém parado em frente a sua cama... Alguém estava dentro do seu quarto...

Hinata permaneceu parada na mesma posição. Piscou varias vezes tentando fazer com a imagem desvanecesse. Nada aconteceu... Nada se mexeu.

A moça sentia o coração, cavalgar numa velocidade vertiginosa dentro do peito. Um pânico sem limites ameaçava engolfa - lá. Sem conseguir pensar direito, num movimento rápido, atirou a mão contra o abajur, que ficava em cima da mesinha ao lado de sua cama, inundando o quarto com uma luz dourada.

Ele estava parado aos pés de sua cama. A expressão de seu rosto era calma e serena. A pele era absurdamente branca, quase como se não fosse possível existir aquela tonalidade. Os cabelos longos e bastos tinham a cor do chocolate, e desciam cascateando por suas costas, terminando presos, num rabo de cavalo frouxo. Os olhos eram perolados como os de Hinata. Ele usava um quimono, negro, aberto na altura do peito. Era alto, e parecia ser forte. Sua postura era imperiosa.

O grito ficou preso dentro da garganta de Hinata. Aqueles olhos prateados idênticos aos seus, não desgrudavam dela. Como ele havia entrado ali dentro? O que ele queria? Quem era ele?

- Hinata-sama – disse o estranho, com a mesma voz do sonho da garota.

- Qu ...em – gaguejou a moça – quem é você?

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou a fita-la.

Sem perder tempo, a moça pulou para fora da cama, separando os dois por isso.

- Saia do meu quarto! Eu vou gritar!

- Hinata-sama – respondeu ele e dessa vez, sua voz estava mais baixa – Por favor, não fuja de mim...

A moça deu dois passos para trás, suas costas encostaram-se à parede gelada. Ela tinha que encontrar uma maneira de sair dali...

O estranho deu um passo em sua direção.

- Não! – disse Hinata erguendo as duas mãos contra o ele – não se aproxime de mim...

Ele parou na mesma hora, e seu semblante adquiriu uma expressão distante e melancólica.

- Hinata-sama, por favor, eu não vou machucá-la.

Hinata abaixou as mãos. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Estava acreditando nele? Estava acreditando no que um estranho dizia após invadir seu quarto?

Ele estava perto notou a moça. Muito perto. Ela deveria gritar. Acordar a mansão inteira se fosse possível... Mas, não conseguia se mover. Não conseguia pensar em nada. Apertava as costas contra a parede como se desejasse se fundir com a mesma.

Quase não havia mais distancia entre dos dois. Ele realmente era alto.

A moça fechou os olhos com força. Talvez ele estivesse pensando em machucá-la...

Com os olhos fechados, Hinata sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe docemente seu queixo. O ato fez com que ela abrisse os olhos. Ele a encarava com a expressão longínqua. O toque era macio e suave... Mas a mão dele não era quente...

Num único movimento, o estranho enlaçou a cintura de Hinata trazendo para si. Abraço-a com os dois braços fortes, como se fosse perdê-la a qualquer momento...

Hinata pode sentir, o corpo dele comprimido contra o seu, os músculos fortes e delgados, o cheiro másculo e pungente, invadi-lhe as narinas provocando-lhe tonturas. A cabeça da moça estava encostada na dobra do pescoço dele, os cabelos macios e cor de chocolate, roçavam-lhe a face. Hinata não queria admitir pra si mesma, mas não queria que ele terminasse com aquele abraço...

- Hinata-sama – murmurou ele ainda abraçado à moça – meu nome é Neji. Eu existo única e exclusivamente para servi-la, e protege-la...Minha existência pertence a você, e somente a você... Por todo o tempo e eternamente.

Continua...

**Então mina-san ficaram curiosos para saber o que o Neji fazia no quarto da HInata de madrugada? Espero que sim XDDD **

**Não se preocupem com o capitulo pequeno, eu costumo escrever bem maiores, esse é apenas o prologo, só para dar um gostinho... **

**Fico aqui aguardando reviwes para me dizerem o que acharam dessa historia, uma meleca ? ta legal? horrivel? enfim a opinião de vcs é que a vale! **

**Faça uma autora feliz e deixe uma review !! **

**Bejus e jah neh !! ;D **


	2. Ele é o Guardião

**Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei. Deixa eu não ligo. Quem sempre eu quis mesmo, foi o Kakashi-sensei :D **

**Hi mina-san !! nossa estou muito contente, mesmo sendo um prologo pequenino, eu recebi na minha opinião bastante reviwes. XD ta todo mundo curioso pra saber o que o Neji fazia no quarto da Hinata-chan né? Bem então não vamos ficar esperando ! Vamos a fic ! :D **

**_N/A : Dedico, esse capitulo, com todo meu carinho a Tilim, essa incrivel escritora, que me alegrou na nossa primeira conversa ! E me deu uma grande honra! Obrigada de verdade ! Espero que você goste ! Pra você, com todo meu carinho! :D _**

**Boa leitura! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Eu não acredito porque não posso ver..._

_Penso que você veio a mim durante a noite._

_Quando a aurora parecia pra sempre perdida ..._

_( trecho da música, Dante's Prayer, Loreena Mckennitt)_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram diante daquelas palavras... Tão profundas tão carregadas de sentimento. O coração da moça batia muito rápido contra suas costelas.

Neji afastou Hinata, segurando-a delicadamente pelos ombros. Os olhos deles refletiam a brilhante luz dourada do abajur, e deixava-os ainda mais misteriosos.

- Sempre que precisar de mim chame por meu nome Hinata-sama, e eu virei ao seu encontro.

A moça não soube o que responder. Ele pareceu não se incomodar com o silencio dela. Afastou lentamente as mãos geladas do ombro de Hinata, então afastou-se lentamente em direção a parte onde havia mais sombra no quarto, e seu corpo desvaneceu fundindo-se com a escuridão.

Hinata não pode deixar de emitir, um pequeno grito abafado de surpresa. As costas deslizaram, pela parede fria. Sentada no chão, Hinata sentia o corpo inteiro tremer, a boca estava seca, e ela não conseguia pensar com clareza.

Ela não acreditava em fantasmas. Fantasmas não existiam. Tinha tido uma alucinação... Tinha que ter sido uma alucinação... Estava ficando louca, e estava começando a ver coisas. As pessoas ficam loucas... Mas, pessoas normais não desaparecem nas sombras, do nada, de repente, aquilo não era normal...

Ela não conseguia se mexer, o pânico paralisava seu corpo. Não sabia o que fazer.

O que diria as pessoas? Que um estranho invadira seu quarto de madrugada, e depois simplesmente desaparecera como fumaça? Com certeza diriam que ela estava inventado tudo aquilo, ninguém acreditaria nela...

Mas, ela não estava inventado. Ela vira-o, tocara nele. Tinha sido real, tinha sentido aquele toque. O toque gelado das mãos dele contra sua pele... Mas, aquilo não era possível, ia contra a lógica, não era real... Ele não podia ser real... Mas, então como sentira o toque dele. Podia jurar ter sentido a respiração lenta dele contra seu pescoço.

Fechou os olhos com força e tapou os ouvidos, produzindo um silencio ainda maior. Podia ouvir daquele jeito com mais clareza, as batidas rápidas de seu coração.

Não conseguiria adormecer de novo. E se ele voltasse? E se tentasse machuca-la dessa vez?

Mas, ele havia dito que não a machucaria, havia dito que existia para protegê-la... Loucura, tudo aquilo, não passava de loucura.

Contornou os joelhos com os braços, enterrando a cabeça ali, ficaria naquela posição o tempo que fosse necessário. Não iria demorar muito, então o sol despontaria no horizonte iluminando todo o céu, com sua luz. Então ela poderia sair do quarto, e voltar ao mundo normal. Não contaria a ninguém. Não havia acontecido nada. Tinha imaginado tudo aquilo. Ela não acreditava em fantasmas. Fantasmas não existiam...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alguém estava batendo na porta com alguma pressa. Ela podia ouvir as batidas ao longe, mas ignorava, estava confortável e quente ali, queria continuar a dormir mais um pouco... Mas, as batidas não cessavam.

Com alguma dificuldade, Hinata abriu os orbes prateados, fechando-os logo em seguida, devido a forte luz, que invadia seu quarto pela janela. Havia amanhecido, e ela tinha cochilado sentada no chão devido ao cansaço.

Ergueu-se com alguma dificuldade, sentindo o corpo inteiro protestar, devido a permanência durante muito tempo, numa posição desconfortável. Contornou a própria cama, adorando ver o sol entrar pela janela e iluminar todos os cantos daquele cômodo.

Abriu a porta esfregando um dos olhos, para espantar o sono.

- Bom-dia, Hinata-sama – disse de forma eficiente, uma das varias empregadas da mansão Hyuuga – tenho um recado de seu pai. A senhorita não precisara ir a escola hoje.

- Por quê? – perguntou a moça achando aquilo muito estranho o pai não gostava que ela faltasse à escola.

- Lamento informar Hinata-sama, mas, sua avó faleceu durante essa noite.

Hinata arregalou os olhos, e levou instintivamente a mão à boca. Como era estranho, receber aquela noticia.

Nunca tinha sido próxima de sua avó, mas ela fazia parte da família. Ela era mãe de seu pai. E as duas haviam conversado no dia anterior. Como era estranho pensar, que nunca mais poderia vê-la, ou mesmo ouvir sua voz, ou ver seus olhos. Não sentia tristeza, mas, um pesar muito grande por saber que nunca mais poderia descobrir quem de verdade tinha sido aquela mulher, que fora sua avó.

- O enterro será essa tarde – anunciou a empregada de forma eficiente.

Hinata concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e fechando a porta mergulhou mais uma vez no silencio do próprio quarto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo**

O sol brilhava forte no céu azul, alguns fiapos de nuvens brancas deslizavam naquela imensidão. O silencio no mais tradicional cemitério da cidade de Tókio era total. Quase todo o clã Hyuuga havia comparecido para o enterro, da matriarca daquela família. Apenas os familiares, que moravam mais distantes não haviam comparecido, mesmo assim todos mandaram mensagens de condolências.

Hinata deixou os olhos correrem, pelo grupo ao seu redor. Todos possuíam olhos cor de perola, todos tinham expressões neutras em seus semblantes, todos se vestiam de preto, formando um grupo com toda certeza exótico na opinião de Hinata.

Hyuuga Hiashi estava parado em frente ao caixão da mãe dizendo algumas palavras, todos pareciam prestar atenção. Hinata observou o rosto do pai, serio calmo, sem nenhuma expressão de dor ou tristeza. Não parecia que ele havia perdido alguém que amava.

A moça desviou mais uma vez os olhos pelo local, a grama verde esmeralda e bem tratada parecia um tapete, anjos com longas asas feito de pedra, mulheres com vestes antigas, nomes de famílias importantes gravados no mais reluzente mármore, o cheiro de incenso e vela que era trazido pela fraca brisa da tarde enchia o lugar. Quando era pequena lembrou-se Hinata tinha medo de cemitérios, assim como de monstros no armário, bruxas, fantasmas e qualquer coisa que envolvesse o sobrenatural. Mais de uma vez acordara no meio da noite com medo de alguma coisa, e correra para se esconder debaixo das cobertas abraçada com a mãe. Mesmo o pai não gostando, e mandando-a de volta para seu quarto a mãe sempre a acolhia num abraço apertado, que conseguia afastar todos os medos. A mãe sempre tinha feito os medos de Hinata sumirem com um simples toque.

Então de repente a mãe morrera. Uma doença que progredira rapidamente levou-a embora. A partir daquele momento todos os medos de Hinata também se foram, ela percebeu que na realidade não havia espaço para fantasias, muito menos para medos infundados. Desde a morte da mãe, Hinata não tinha mais medo de cemitérios.

A moça de orbes prateados desviou seu olhar, do caixão que descia lentamente para a cova, a madeira brilhante do mogno reluzia sobre a luz do sol.

Não havia quase ninguém no cemitério, notou ela. Era um dia normal na semana, a vida iria continuar exatamente do mesmo modo... Viu a maioria dos familiares, se cumprimentaram, não havia uma lagrima, ou uma expressão sofrida. Apenas o mesmo semblante sério, e sem nenhuma alteração. Triste ali pensou a moça consigo mesmo, não era o fato da avó ter morrido, mas sim o fato de que ali provavelmente ninguém iria sentir sua falta...

"_Ele virá até você... Logo depois de minha morte... O guardião...". _A frase da avó não lhe saia da mente. As palavras ressoavam num eco sem fim , se repetindo, se repetindo... O que avó queria lhe dizer com aquilo? Hinata nunca mais iria saber...

Um vento mais forte percorreu o lugar levantando algumas folhas soltas pela grama, o vestido negro de Hinata balançou junto com a brisa, os longos cabelos tambem negros, entraram na frente de seu rosto turvando-lhe a visão durante alguns segundos, num gesto displicente a moça jogou o cabelo para trás.

Ele estava parado atrás de uma arvore, Hinata pode vê-lo nitidamente. Vestia o mesmo quimono preto, e mesmo com aquela distancia a pele absurdamente pálida refulgia a luz do sol. Os cabelos morenos balançavam junto com o quimono negro ao sabor da brisa. Ninguém parecia vê-lo, ou se importar com sua figura.

O coração de Hinata cavalgava dentro do seu peito. Ela não podia estar imaginando aquilo, ela estava sob o sol, tinham pessoas ao redor, ela não estava mais sozinha num quarto escuro, não podia estar vendo coisas em plena luz do dia. As pernas da moça começavam a fraquejar, a boca ficou novamente seca, os sons ficaram indistintos. Hinata apoiou-se no tronco de uma arvore para não cair no chão. Estavam longe um do outro, mesmo assim ela podia sentir o olhar de Neji sobre si mesma. Era como se ele quase pudesse tocá-la somente com o olhar.

"_Ele virá até você... Logo depois de minha morte...". _

As palavras da avó ecoavam em sua mente ainda mais forte, Hinata sentia-se como se tivesse mergulhado num mundo paralelo, repleto de loucuras e coisas impossíveis. Tentava desesperadamente se apegar a realidade, mas não estava conseguindo...

"Seria ele"? Perguntou a moça a si mesma em pensamentos. Era dele que a vovó estava falando? Ele é o guardião? Neji é o guardião...?"

_**- Hinata-sama –**_a voz de Neji calma e um tanto quanto melancolia, invadiu sua mente, numa clareza absurda – _**eu sou o Guardião do Clã Hyuuga, e existo para servi-la.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Na volta para a mansão Hyuuga, Hinata permaneceu calada, não conseguiu se concentrar na conversa de Hanabi com seu pai. Quando a irmã caçula perguntou-lhe se estava tudo bem a única reação de Hinata foi balançar a cabeça num gesto afirmativo.

Nada estava bem, mesmo assim ela não podia contar isso para o pai ou até mesmo para a irmã. Estava ficando louca, sem sombra de duvidas. Apenas pessoas loucas viam pessoas desaparecerem do nada, e ouviam vozes. Não era algo normal.

O sol logo começaria a descer no horizonte, o amarelo fulgurante começava a dar espaço ao laranja do por do sol. A brisa havia aumentado balançando a copa das arvores com mias vigor.

Na mansão Hyuuga tudo estava como sempre. O eterno murmurar das fontes que alimentavam os pequenos lagos onde as carpas nadavam tranquilamente. O silencio imperioso. A casa sempre arrumada cheirando eternamente a madeira polida.

Hiashi deixou as duas filhas, na porta da mansão e sem dizer mais nada se dirigiu ao seu escritório. Hanabi disse para Hinata que iria sair com algumas amigas da escola, e que não precisavam esperar por ela, para o jantar. Hinata viu a irmã caçula sair pelos portões da mansão sentindo uma pequena pontada de inveja, de não poder fazer como Hanabi e simplesmente escapulir, dali deixando todos os problemas para trás.

A moça de orbes prateados ficou mais uma vez sozinha. Sentia uma leve tontura, que a impedia de pensar com toda clareza. Queria poder simplesmente esquecer tudo o que vira e ouvira nas ultimas horas. Apagar tudo e simplesmente continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Hinata virou no corredor que dava para seu quarto, precisava descansar, talvez dormir um pouco, mas sentia receio de ficar sozinha no quarto. E se delirasse de novo? Não tinha mais certeza de nada.

Abriu a porta constatando que algum empregado havia arrumado seu quarto. A cama estava com lençóis novos e limpos que cheiravam levemente a lavanda, a escrivaninha ao lado da janela tinha sido limpa e o lixo tirado assim como o pó. Tudo ali estava reluzente e brilhante, não parecia o quarto de uma adolescente.

A moça sentou na própria cama sentindo o colchão afundar levemente com seu peso, estirou as costas deitando na horizontal da cama. Como gostaria de ficar naquela posição confortável e esquecer de tudo o que lhe havia acontecido. As costas doíam, assim como os pés, sentia preguiça demais para levantar e trocar o vestido aristocrático preto por algo um pouco mais confortável.

A janela do quarto estava aberta deixando que uma brisa entrasse pelo comodo e brincasse com alguns fios de cabelo que estavam em seu rosto. Não importava o quanto de esforço ela fizesse para ignorar os fatos, não conseguia esquecer, não conseguia esquece-lo...

Abriu os olhos prateados encarando o teto branco acima de sua cabeça. Só de pensar nele seu coração já acelerava dentro do peito. O rosto de Neji estava gravado em suas retinas, e ela podia visualizá-lo como se o próprio estivesse bem diante de si. Ele parecia tão real... Mesmo ela tendo certeza de que não era possível...

"... _eu existo para servi-la..."._ As palavras dele haviam ressoado em sua mente, como se ele soubesse exatamente o que ela estava pensando... Como se ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

A moça fechou os olhos, e depositou as mãos muito brancas e delgadas sobre o rosto. Se não estivesse ficando louca, então certamente ficaria se continuasse pensando naquela historia. Ela não acreditava em nada que fosse sobrenatural, tinha de provar a si mesma que aquele rapaz não passava de um fruto de sua imaginação. Já havia lido em algum lugar que o estresse prolongado provocava alucinações nas pessoas. Seria muito mais lógico ela descobrir que estava ficando louca, do que se descobrisse que tinha capacidade de falar com espíritos.

Fechou os olhos com mais força. Ele havia dito que bastava que ela o chamasse então, ele viria. Impossível. Ele não era real. Hinata ia provar isso pra si mesma.

O coração batia mais forte contra seu peito. A respiração estava acelerada, ela não tinha medo, repetiu para si mesma varias vezes. Não iria pronunciar o nome dele em voz, alta. Não teria tanta coragem. Respirou fundo, sentindo os pulmões se encherem de ar, tinha de fazer aquilo.

Não via nada na sua frente, mas podia escutar o menor ruído dentro do próprio quarto. O silencio era cortado apenas por sua respiração acelerada. Concentrou todas as suas forças no que ia fazer. Dentro de sua mente a moça chamou o nome dele.

"_Neji" _

Nada aconteceu.

Os olhos permaneceram fechados e o coração batendo ainda mais rápido no peito devido à expectativa. Ela não ouvia nada. Não havia ninguém ali apenas ela mesma, deitada na cama.

Sentiu um alivio tremendo invadir-lhe seu corpo. Relaxou sentindo que naquele momento ela poderia gargalhar. Estivera tão tensa por nada.

Continuou com os olhos fechados, poderia tirar um cochilo tranquilamente agora antes do jantar. Não tinha mais medo de ficar sozinha em seu quarto.

Relaxou na cama. Foi em tão que percebeu uma leve mudança.

O colchão ao seu lado havia cedido junto com o peso de algo. O coração de Hinata subiu-lhe a garganta fazendo com que respirar fosse difícil. Mesmo deitada sua cabeça rodou durante alguns segundos.

Abriu os olhos perolados apenas para constatar o que já havia sentido.

Neji estava sentado ao seu lado na cama.

- Hinata-sama – pronunciou o rapaz de forma calma.

A moça retrai-se toda se distanciando dele e encostando as costas na cabeceira da cama. Ele não se moveu. Como no cemitério, usava o mesmo quimono negro aberto na altura do peito. Os olhos grandes e perolados, o cabelo moreno comprido e liso. Tudo nele parecia muito real.

- Me desculpe Hinata-sama, não tenho a intenção de assustá-la.

- Você não é real...

Ele aproximou-se e cobriu a mão dela com a sua. Hinata pode sentir o mesmo toque real. A sensação de sua pele quente contra a pele gélida dele. Aquilo parecia muito real.

- Impossível – murmurou a moça, mais para si mesma do que para Neji.

- Sou tão real Hinata-sama, que posso tocá-la.

Hinata afastou sua mãe da de Neji. Não sabia mais o que pensar.

- Mas... Mas... Você não é humano... – disse Hinata para o rapaz a sua frente – Você desapareceu no ar dentro do meu quarto.

Os olhos de Neji tornaram-se opacos, e menos brilhantes.

- Eu já fui humano. Há muito tempo.

A resposta fez o coração de Hinata gelar, era como se um gelo tivesse escorrido por dentro de seu corpo e se alojado em cima do seu estomago.

- Quem é você? – perguntou a moça, ela necessitava saber a verdade, por mais irreal que ela fosse.

- Um espírito, humano preso num corpo imortal.

- Você está morto?

Neji balançou a cabeça levemente. Os cabelos cor de chocolates ondularam com o movimento.

- Nem morto, nem vivo. Eu apenas existo.

A resposta fez Hinata levar uma das mãos a boca. Não podia acreditar naquilo.

Vendo a reação de incredulidade da moça. Neji segurou uma das mãos dela e apertou de encontro ao próprio peito no lugar onde deveria estar seu coração. Deveria haver ali um batimento por menor que fosse. Mas, Hinata não conseguiu sentir nada.

A pele do corpo dele continuava gélida. Não havia o menor sinal de que ali naquele corpo houvesse um coração bombeando sangue. Sem poder conter a incredulidade, Hinata levantou um dos dedos e levou em direção ao pescoço do rapaz. Também não conseguiu sentir nada. Era um corpo sem vida, que se movia.

- Impossível – exclamou a moça afastando a mão do corpo gélido de Neji – eu não acredito nessas coisas.

- Só porque não acredita, não significa que elas não existam – foi à resposta do rapaz.

Sem saber, como responder aquilo, Hinata mudou a pergunta.

- É você, você é O Guardião do qual minha avó tinha falado?

Ele confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Então ela sabia da sua existência?

- Sim. Eu servi sua avó até o ultimo dia de sua vida. Agora meu dever é servir a próxima primogênita Hyuuga. Você Hinata-sama.

- Mas, você disse que era o guardião de todo o clã Hyuuga.

- Eu só obedeço às ordens da primogênita Hyuuga.

Hinata pensou durante algum tempo. Aquilo fazia sentido. Sua avó tinha sido a primogênita de três irmãs, depois tivera um filho que era seu pai...

- Está errado, eu não sou a primogênita. O primogênito é meu pai.

Mais uma vez Neji balançou a cabeça numa negativa.

- Eu só obedeço às primogênitas que forem mulheres.

Fazia sentido. Sua avó não tivera filhas mulheres, apenas um único filho homem, e Hinata por sua vez era a primogênita de Hiashi, por isso ela e não Hanabi.

- Por que só obedecer às primogênitas mulheres? Por que você foi transformado num guardião? Quem fez isso com você.

Os olhos de Neji tornaram-se distantes, como se ele pudesse enxergar algo que ela não podia.

- Tornar-me guardião do clã Hyuuga foi meu destino.

- Não me parece um destino justo.

- Não se pode ir contra o destino Hinata-sama.

A conversa de ambos foi interrompida. Hyuuga Hiashi abrira a porta do quarto de Hinata, encontrando-a sentada na cama conversando com Neji. Os olhos do patriarca se arregalaram de forma abruta, a face contraiu-se num esgar de fúria, os olhos prateados brilharam perigosamente.

- Pai – murmurou a garota surpresa.

Ela não podia estar se enganando. O pai encarava fixamente Neji. Aquilo, não era uma alucinação, duas pessoas não podiam ter a mesma visão.

- Hinata – sibilou o pai trancando a porta do quarto da garota atrás de si – responda-me, o que esse demônio está fazendo no seu quarto?

A moça de orbes prateadas olhou na direção de Neji, ela podia jurar que os olhos do rapaz, estavam arregalados e mais brilhantes do que nunca.

- Pai... Eu... – gaguejou a moça inutilmente tentando se explicar.

- Ele é um demônio Hinata, pensei que tivesse desaparecido com a morte de minha mãe. Ela sempre o protegeu... Esse condenado, o demônio que assombra nossa família. Livre-se dele Hinata, eu não o quero sobre o teto da minha casa.

- Pai, eu não sei de nada disso. Demônio? Eu não acho que Neji seja um demônio.

- Você, não sabe do que essa criatura é capaz de fazer Hinata, ele destrói a vida de todos aqueles a quem jura proteger... É uma maldição, nosso clã, é amaldiçoado por esse demônio. Ele é maligno Hinata, não acredite em nada do que ele diz.

A moça olhou, para o rapaz sentado ao seu lado. Os olhos haviam perdido o brilho de surpresa, e encaravam placidamente o rosto contraído de raiva de Hyuuga Hiashi.

- Você deveria saber que o Guardião, O Amaldiçoado com o Selo, não pode ser destruído, muito menos controlado por aqueles que não, são os primogênitos – disse Neji encarando o rosto de Hiashi.

- Você foi um erro – respondeu Hiashi – um erro cometido, por meus antepassados, e um dia verei minha família longe da sua sombra. Não posso fazer com que fique longe da minha filha, mas, não permitirei que a destrua assim como fez com minha mãe,e com tantas outras antes dela...

- Eu existo para proteger Hinata-sama.

Hiashi pareceu ignorar aquela frase, abriu a porta e se virou em direção a filha antes de sair do quarto.

- Eu não quero ver esse demônio, andando pela nossa, casa, mantenha-o longe da nossa família, Hinata.

Sem saber o que dizer, a moça foi deixada mais uma vez a só com Neji.

Ela não estava ficando louca, e nem mesmo tendo alucinações, Neji era real, um espírito aprisionado num corpo, imortal que servia a família Hyuuga, e ao seu primogênito.

Era impossível, improvável, mesmo assim era real. Ele existia, podia tocá-la, olhar profundamente em seus olhos, e fazer seu coração disparar.

Ele havia colocado todas suas certezas, por terra. Ela não acreditava em fantasmas, não acreditava no sobrenatural, mesmo assim ele estava ali provando, que tudo em que ela havia acreditado estava errado. Neji havia mudado seu mundo drasticamente.

- Não se preocupe Hinata-sama – falou o rapaz cortando o silencio entre os dois – eu sempre estarei aqui para protegê-la, de qualquer pessoa, e de qualquer coisa.

Continua...

OoOoOoOOOOOoOOoO

**Aí esta mina-san, mais um capitulo feito com todo carinho e atualizado rapidinho, por causa das reviews maravilhosas que recebi. Nem tenho como agradecer, pra falar a verdade sinceramente não achava que alguem ia se interessar por essa ideia, mas que bom que me enganei ! **

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, tenham paciencia que com o tempo tudo será esclarecido ! :D **

**Obrigado mais uma vez a todos que lerem a fic, e mandaram reviews, e tbm obrigado a aqueles que leram a fic, mas não mandaram reviews, se eu escrevo é por vcs ! :D Obrigada pelo apoio! :D **

**O proximo capitulo vai demora um pokinhu pra sair, mas tenham paciencia !! :D **

**Respostas das reviews: **

**zal-chan : **oieeeee !! uaaahh obrigada mesmo pelos elogios!! Eu sempre quis escrever uma fic, com o Neji, tenho uma tara por ele ( mesmo amando o Kakashi acima de tudo XD ). Como pedido cap atualizado rapidinhu ! Espero que tenha gostado ! :D Beijus e jah neh!

**taliane : **oieeeee !! nussa que bom que achou instigante. Acho que todo mundo é chegado num misterio! :D espero que tenha gostado, desse capitulo. Beijus e jah neh!

**Mikain-chan: **oieeeeee !! uaaaaaahhh nussa obrigada mesmo pelos elogios!! Fico muito feliz, sabendo que vc amou a fic!! :D Eu simplesmente, não consigo escrever algo sem detalhar!! Uaahh num achei sua review, uma droga não, gostei muito mesmo dela :D Obrigada mesmo por te-la mandando :D. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo bejus e jah neh!

**Tiah Juh Tereza: **oieeeeee!! uaaahhh quantos elogios, assim meu ego vai no espaço!! realmente parar ali naquele momento foi algo estrategico XD. Que bom que gostou tanto da fic a ponto de querer ler mais :D. Tomara que tenha gostado desse capitulo Obrigada mesmo mais uma vez pelos elogios, me deixou muito feliz!! Continue acompanhando a fic! Bejus e jah neh :D

**Deby 20: **oieeeeeeeee !! uaaaaahhh Deby-chan, eu não mereço ter uma leitora tão maravilhosa como vc assim!! Amo responder suas reviwes, obrigada mesmo por me acompanhar mais nesse projeito maluko! XD. Realmente se eu tivesse o Neji no meu quarto de madrugada... Eu trocava pelo Kakashi, dai sim o negocio ia ficar bom XDDD. Eu tbm amo HInatax Neji, tbm acho que eles ficam muito perfetinhus juntos ( aperta -) Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Beijus e jah neh :D

**Uchiha Haito: **oieeee !! nussa obrigada mesmo por todos os elogios, eu fiquei MUITO FELIZ, ao saber que leu todas as minhas fics, e virou fã!! Poxa, isso num tem preço :D Obrigada mesmo!! XDDD Adorei suas teorias da conspiração, chegaram perto ! XD Eu só gosto do Sasuke com a Hinata, sou muito mais o Neji, e o Kakashi, supremo acima de tudo! Meu sonho de consumo é uma dia escrever uma fic,Kakashi Hinata -, e eu ainda vou conseguir, (mesmo eles sendo um casal tão desprezados) Enfim espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, beijus e jah neh! :D

**blueberry-chan: **oieeeeeee !! uaaaaaahhh não vou te deixar morrendo de curiosidade. Ninguem merece morrer de curiosidade XDD. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, bejus e jah neh! :D

**Tilim: **Tilim !! Tilim!! A AUTORA SUPREMA ( faz reverencia !! ) uaaaaaaahhh vc sabe que eu postei, esse capitulo, só por sua causa neh!! nossa conversa hj me animo me inspirou!! que bom que vc gostou, desse primeiro capitulo :D sim sim a HInata-chan, ve espiritos, mas o Neji é um espirito muito especial :D XDDDD eu sou sua fã de carterinha, vc merece um fã-clube !! to aqui esperando anciosa sempre suas atualizações. E aquele fic incrivel que eu li hj ser postada !! Obrigada mais uma vez !! bejus no kokoro!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, bejus e jah neh! :D

**Srta. Isabella : **oieeeeeee !! uaaaaaaahh quantos elogios, se desmancha que nem maria mole XDDD eu fico muito feliz que vc tenha gostado dessa fic, e de saber que vc acha que eu escrevo bem !! Isso me da vontade de continuar a escrever ainda mais !! espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, eu acho que quase todo mundo gosta de NejixHina XDD. Continue acompanhando a fic e mais uma vez obrigada por todos os elogios, bejus e jah neh :D

**Bem mina-san, é isso ai, arigatou mesmo mais uma vez por todos os elogios que recebi, e pelas reviews, incriveis. O proximo capitulo talvez demore um pokim, ja que agora estou com duas fics em andamento ( momento propaganda ON quem gostar de SasuxHina, pode ler A Casa Sobre a Colina Part1, momento propaganda OFF) **

**Continuem mandando reviwes, para eu saber oq vcs acharam, a opinião de vcs é essencial!! É rapidim num doi nada, e faz um autora feliz!! **

**Então até o proximo capitulo. Bejus e jah neh :D **


	3. Compras

**Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto -sensei, e aquele loirinho fosse meu eu trocava pelo Kakashi-sensei ! **

**Gente sem mais delongas vamos a fic. Gomem pela demora **

**Boa leitura ! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO**

_Quanto vive o homem, por fim? _

_Vive mil anos ou um só?_

_Vive uma semana ou varios séculos?_

_Por quanto tempo morre o homem?_

_Que quer dizer pa sempre? _

**Pablo Neruda **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Hinata tentava inutilmente prestar atenção, na matéria que estava sendo copiada no quadro negro. Biologia não era algo do qual ela tinha muita facilidade para entender, mesmo assim a mente da moça não conseguia se focalizar na sala de aula.

Os pequenos murmúrios das conversas dos alunos distraiam Hinata que errava constantemente copiando a matéria no próprio caderno.

Ela não conseguia afastar seus pensamentos de Neji.

"Não sei, se foi uma boa idéia deixa-lo sozinho..." pensou consigo mesmo a moça, batendo a ponta do lápis continuamente em cima da carteira. "Mas, eu não posso traz-lo a escola...".

Os olhos cor de perola, observaram a paisagem pela janela da sala de aula, alguns alunos de uma classe corriam em volta da quadra. As folhas das arvores que ficavam ao redor do pátio, balançavam por causa da brisa fresca da tarde.

Hinata consultou o discreto relógio de pulso. Teria ainda mais uma aula, antes que pudesse ser liberada da escola. Suspirou.

Ela não precisa sentir-se assim tão tensa. Afinal o próprio Neji, havia dito que faria qualquer coisa, que ela mandasse, e ela havia o mandado ficar no quarto, e não sair dali pra nada até que ela voltasse, ou o chamasse. Ele havia concordado, com aquilo, então provavelmente aquela altura, era para o rapaz estar dentro do quarto, sem nada de anormal.

Hinata ainda não havia se acostumado com Neji. Ele estava sempre presente na mansão Hyuuga, e conversava somente com ela. Era estranho pensar nele, como um espírito, ou algo sobrenatural, afinal sempre que conversavam a moça tinha a impressão de que ele era uma pessoa de verdade, mesmo o tom da sua pele sendo bem mais pálido que o normal, e o fato dele sempre vestir o mesmo quimono negro.

A moça de orbes prateados, tinha percebido, que alguns empregados, haviam começado a tratá-la de forma diferente, principalmente os mais antigos. Evitavam o quarto da moça, e quando a encontravam pelos corredores, faziam profundas reverencias, sem terem coragem de lhe dirigir a palavra, ou a olhar nos olhos. Hinata começava a desconfiar que eles soubessem da presença de Neji, ou mesmo desconfiavam que no quarto dela havia algo de diferente.

O professor começou a apagar, uma parte do quadro negro, Hinata percebeu que se não se apressasse, iria ter que acabar emprestando o caderno de alguém. Mesmo tendo que prestar atenção na aula, o pensamento da moça insistia em ficar em Neji...

**OoOoOoOOoO**

**Flashback **

_Já era um pouco tarde da noite, o quarto de Hinata estava iluminado precariamente pela luz dourada que vinha do abajur em cima da mesinha de cabeceira da moça, que ficava ao lado de sua cama. No céu a lua minguante não iluminava muito bem a noite, através da janela aberta a moça podia ver que o céu não tinha muitas estrelas. _

_Mas, naquele momento a atenção de Hinata estava completamente voltada, para Neji que estava parada ao lado de sua cama ouvindo-a a falar atentamente. _

_- Eu fico o dia inteiro na escola – explicava Hinata – com outras pessoas da minha idade, a escola é um lugar onde os grupos se dividem por séries. _

_- E por que as pessoas vão a escola? – perguntou Neji intrigado_

_- Para se aprenderem coisas. _

_- Que tipo de coisas? _

_- Hum – murmurou Hinata ajeitando, o edredom sobre as pernas – coisas, como matemática, biologia, geografia, língua japonesa, entre outras matérias. _

_- Entendo – respondeu o moço, de cabelos cor de chocolate – mas, pra que serve aprender todas essas coisas Hinata-sama? _

_- Bem depois que você termina o colegial, você pode prestar um vestibular, e entrar numa faculdade e assim trabalhar na profissão que escolheu. _

_- Mas, Hinata-sama não precisa trabalhar – disse Neji, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas – a família, Hyuuga é rica. _

_- Sim, mesmo assim eu quero trabalhar – respondeu Hinata sorrindo. _

_- Por quê? _

_- Não, quero ficar dependendo a vida, toda do dinheiro da minha família, quero poder me sustentar sozinha. _

_Neji fez uma cara como se aquilo não fizesse muito sentido. _

_- Esse é um pensamento, um pouco estranho já que é a herdeira de toda a fortuna da família Hyuuga. – comentou Neji. _

_- Acho que tem razão Neji-kun – comentou Hinata sorrindo para o rapaz. _

_- O que faz alem de ir a escola Hinata-sama? _

_- Eu saio algumas vezes, não muitas, vou ao cinema também gosto muito de ler. E você Neji-kun?_

_- Eu o que? _

_- O que gosta de fazer? _

_Hinata percebeu que o olhar do rapaz, ficou confuso, e depois distante. _

_- Um guardião não tem gostos particulares Hinata-sama, eu irei gostar do que me mandar fazer. _

_- Não pode ser assim, você deve ter pelo menos um gosto. _

_- Não tenho – respondeu o rapaz como se encerrasse o assunto. _

_A moça de orbes prateados olhou fixamente as próprias mãos que estavam em cima do seu colo. _

_- Me desculpe Neji-kun, não foi minha intenção aborrece-lo. _

_- Não se preocupe Hinata-sama – respondeu o rapaz, numa voz meiga – você não me aborrece. _

_Hinata não teve coragem de olhar para Neji, mas sentiu suas bochechas, ficarem vermelhas devido ao calor em seu rosto. Bocejou, os olhos começavam a ficar pesados de sono. Olhou para o relógio, que ficava ao lado do abajur. Já estava um pouco tarde, era melhor ir dormir. _

_- Acho que vou dormir, Neji-kun, amanhã tenho que acordar cedo para ir a escola. _

_- Como desejar Hinata-sama – respondeu o rapaz aproximando-se da cama da moça, e ajeitando-lhe os travesseiros. _

_Hinata sentiu o rosto ainda, mais quente devido a proximidade de Neji, de vez em quando as mãos do rapaz esbarravam em seu corpo, provocando-lhe um arrepio. Ele parecia não notar isso. _

_- Espero que esteja confortável. – disse ele ajeitando o edredom em torno do corpo de Hinata. _

_- Estou obrigada, Neji. _

_O rapaz fez uma pequena reverencia, e se afastou de perto da moça. _

_De olhos fechados, e um pouco sonolenta a moça perguntou ao rapaz, com cabelos cor de chocolates. _

_- Onde irá dormir Neji-kun? _

_- Não tenho a necessidade de dormir Hinata-sama – respondeu o moço, tranquilamente._

_Hinata abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama encarando o rapaz. _

_- Vai ficar acordado a noite inteira? _

_Neji respondeu com um aceno de cabeça afirmativo. _

_- Não se preocupe – disse o rapaz se aproximando novamente da cama de Hinata e pegando-lhe a mão direita da moça – ficarei aqui a noite toda, zelando seu sono Hinata-sama. _

_A moça sentiu o coração disparar dentro do peito, o toque gelado da mão de Neji, provocava calafrios dentro do seu estomago. Seu rosto estava muito quente, e ela tinha certeza de que estava vermelha. _

_- Boa noite,Hinata-sama – a voz de Neji estava longínqua. _

_Aquela foi a ultima coisa que Hinata ouviu antes de mergulhar no sono. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

A caneta, estava parada na mão da moça de orbes cor de perola. As lembranças, do que havia ocorrido na noite anterior, ainda faziam o coração de Hinata disparar dentro de seu peito.

Neji era sempre tão carinhoso e atencioso. Hinata simplesmente não entendia como um dia sentira medo dele.

Olhou mais uma vez, o relógio de pulso. Não faltava muito e o sinal da ultima aula iria soar. Sentindo ansiosa, e ao mesmo tempo tensa. Hinata ouviu o barulho provocado, pelo sinal e pela algazarra provocada pelos alunos. Jogou a mochila, atrás das costas, e alcançou o corredor, deixando a escola.

As ruas da cidade estavam movimentadas, no fim daquela tarde. O som laranja descia no horizonte pintando o céu, com mil cores diferentes.

Com o passo apressado, Hinata deixou a movimentação da escola para trás, entrando nas ruas silenciosas, que ficavam perto do bairro da mansão Hyuuga. A moça olhou, para os dois lados, tendo absoluta certeza, de que não tinha ninguém a vista. Tirou a mochila das costas colocando-a no chão. Fechou os olhos, sentindo a pequena brisa, balançarem seus cabelos. Concentrou-se no naquilo que queria.

"Neji!" A própria voz da moça ecoou em sua mente. "Pode vir até mim?"

A moça esperou durante alguns segundos antes de abrir os olhos. Ainda não havia ninguém na rua, apenas elas. Mas, não demorou muito Hinata sentiu um movimento atrás de suas costas, virou-se e pode ver a sombra de um muro, alongar-se como se tivesse vida propria, daquela sombra o corpo de Neji tomou forma, e ele surgiu na sua frente.

- Estou aqui Hinata-sama – respondeu o rapaz, olhando-a.

- Você pode aparecer em qualquer lugar? – perguntou Hinata incrédula com o que acabara de ver.

- Em qualquer lugar, onde Hinata-sama deseje.

Com os olhos ainda arregalados, Hinata pegou a mochila do chão.

- Desculpe-me Neji-kun, eu realmente, não achei que você fosse aparecer, aqui tão longe da mansão Hyuuga, mas, já que está aqui, eu estava pensando em ir ao shopping.

- Quer que eu lhe acompanhe – foi a pergunta de Neji.

- Sim – respondeu a moça – vou comprar algumas roupas, para que você possa transitar, pela rua sem chamar assim tanta atenção.

- O que há de errado com meu quimono? – perguntou o rapaz, abrindo os braços e olhando demoradamente para tecido.

- Nada é um quimono muito bonito, mas é que jovens não costumam usar quimonos, normalmente. Somente em ocasiões especiais.

O rapaz levantou uma sobrancelha. Não parecia muito convencido daquilo.

- Se Hinata-sama está dizendo.

A moça sorriu e começou a caminhar, sendo seguida por Neji, logo atrás.

- Nos vamos para o shopping de metro.

**OoOoOoOoOOOoOoO **

Os olhos arregalados de Neji percorriam cada canto da fachada de vidro do shopping. O rapaz, não cansava de se abismar com as modernidades, daquele século. Carruagens que andavam sem cavalos, para puxá-las, o chão coberto por uma camada escura e negra, os enormes edifícios, e apartamentos, que pareciam perfurar as nuvens, as cenas que eram exibidas, sem parar, nas grandes telas espalhadas por toda a cidade. Nada daquela cidade, lembrava o Japão feudal, a época a qual Neji realmente pertencia. Aquele mundo repleto, de sons e imagens fosforecentes, era estranho, e parecia algo mais próximo de um sonho, do que a realidade da qual o rapaz estava acostumado.

- Neji-kun – chamou Hinata, que já estava entrando no shopping.

O rapaz, com os cabelos cor de chocolate, apressou o passo, passando entre a multidão, que entrava no shopping, através das grandes portas de vidros transparentes, que se abriam quando alguém se aproximava.

Neji encarou aquele processo, encantado, observando mais uma das infinidades, mágicas daquele tempo. Hinata foi obrigada a voltar e busca-la.

- Venha Neji-kun – disse a moça segurando-o por uma das mangas do quimono.

Dentro do shopping o rapaz, ficou ainda mais espantado. O lugar parecia ter uma luz própria, milhares de vitrines dos mais variadas coisas, exibiam seus produtos, para que as pessoas se sentissem a atraídas, e desejassem compra-los. O chão branco e brilhante refletiam as imagens das pessoas que caminhavam por todo o lugar. O teto de vidro permitiu a Neji, observar a noite que se aproximava lentamente. O rapaz sentiu-se mais uma vez espantando quando viu a escada rolante, e o elevador transparente. Não se cansava de observar tudo, e quando se sentia atraído por algo, parava em frente daquilo que o atraíra e começava a analisá-lo, mais de uma vez Hinata teve de voltar e faze-lo caminhar.

- Esse lugar é incrível Hinata-sama – comentou Neji, enquanto caminhavam por um dos vários corredores do shopping – pode se encontrar de tudo aqui?

- Quase tudo.

- E quem controla o shopping?

- Eu não sei muito bem – respondeu a moça um pouco hesitante – não acho que seja um único dono.

- Quer dizer que ninguém controla todo esse império? – perguntou o rapaz horrorizado.

A moça sorriu em direção a Neji. Ele ainda tinha que aprender muito sobre aquele tempo.

- Estou surpresa que você nunca tenha vindo num shopping Neji-kun? Por que minha avó nunca o levou a nenhum lugar?

- Ela nunca permitiu que eu deixasse a mansão Hyuuga, assim como as protegidas anteriores. Fazia 100 anos desde que eu não deixava aquele lugar.

- 100 anos? – perguntou Hinata parando de chofre, com os olhos prateados, muito arregalados encarando Neji.

O rapaz simplesmente respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

- E por que não pode sair da mansão durante esses 100 anos?

- Minhas mestras, não queriam que mais ninguém soubesse da minha existência. Por isso eu permaneci esse tempo escondido. Hoje para alguns membros do clã Hyuuga, eu não passo de uma lenda familiar.

Hinata continuou caminhando em silencio. Aquilo fazia sentido. Ela mesma nunca ouvira falar, na lenda de um fantasma particular.

Os dois caminharam em silencio, até pararem na frente de um elevador.

- Temos de subir – informou Hinata, para Neji que olhava aquela maquina desconfiado – as lojas de roupa ficam no segundo piso.

O rapaz fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça, entrando no elevador junto com Hinata. A moça apertou o botão que correspondia ao segundo piso, e logo a porta de vidro fechou-se automaticamente. Neji achou aquela mágica moderna incrível. Viu o chão ir se afastando lentamente, e as pessoas se distanciando enquanto ele tinha uma visão panorâmica de todo o shopping.

O elevador parou, com um pequeno ruído abrindo a porta de vidro. Neji e Hinata entraram no segundo piso do shopping que estava menos lotado.

- Essas mágicas modernas são incríveis – exclamou Neji – jamais eu poderia imaginar que existissem coisas assim, como elevador, metro, escada rolante...

Hinata não pode deixar de sorri por aquele comentário. Para ela incrível, mesmo era saber que Neji era um ser que era imortal.

As lojas de roupas começaram a deslizar de ambos os lados. Havia roupas para todos os tipos, nos manequins estavam àquelas peças, que estariam na moda naquela temporada.

Hinata parou na frente de uma loja, e ficou olhando a roupa que o manequim de gesso usava. A calça jeans preta, e a camiseta azul marinho pareciam combinar com o estilo serio, e reservado de Neji.

- O que acha dessa roupa aqui Neji-kun? – perguntou Hinata.

A moça olhou em volta apenas para constatar que o rapaz, não ouvira uma única palavra da sua pergunta. Neji estava um pouco mais adiante olhando uma outra vitrine. Aproximando-se Hinata pode ver que era uma loja de roupas sociais, Neji observava atentamente o manequim que usava o terno negro finamente recortado.

- Essa é uma roupa bonita Hinata-sama – comentou Neji, olhando para a garota.

- É um terno Neji-kun, não pode ficar andando de terno por ai, iria continuar chamando atenção – respondeu a moça sorrindo – alem do mais eu não tenho dinheiro para comprar um terno tão caro assim.

O rapaz de cabelo cor de chocolate concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e seguiu a moça, até onde ela estivera alguns minutos atrás.

- Vamos entrar nessa loja – sugeriu Hinata que foi seguida por Neji.

A loja estava decorada, em azul tinha uma grande quantidade de roupas de adolescente. Não havia muitos fregueses, mas logo uma vendedora sorrindo aproximou-se dos dois.

- Olá – cumprimentou ela alegremente – eu me chamo Shizune, em que posso ajudá-los?

- Estamos procurando, roupas pra ele – disse Hinata apontando para Neji.

- Ah claro, que tamanho você usa meu jovem?

Neji olhou para Hinata sem saber o que responder.

- Não sabe? – comentou Shizune ainda sorrindo – bem não tem problema, pelo seu tamanho eu acho que deve ser M ou G. Tem alguma preferência por algum modelo?

O rapaz balançou a cabeça negativamente, fazendo os cabelos cor de chocolate se mover graciosamente.

- Nos queríamos ver aquele modelo de calça e camiseta que está na vitrine – respondeu Hinata.

- Ah claro, eu vou buscar pra vocês, caso desejarem mais alguma coisa, e só pegarem e provar.

- Obrigada – respondeu Hinata sorrindo.

Eficiente Shizune se distanciou, dos dois, deixando-o sozinho.

- Venha Neji-kun, vamos procurar mais algumas roupas.

Não demoro muito, para que Shizune voltasse trazendo algumas roupas, no braço, durante os próximos minutos ela e Hinata, procuraram na loja inteira roupas, que em suas opiniões ficariam bem em Neji. No final desse tempo, os três estavam com os braços cheios de roupa indo em direção ao provador.

- Muito bem – disse a vendedora Shizune sorrindo – se precisar de alguma coisa é só me chamar.

- Obrigada – respondeu Hinata com os braços cheios de roupa também.

- O que eu faço com tudo isso Hinata-sama – perguntou Neji, desnorteado.

- Você entra ali dentro do provador, e experimenta essas roupas.

- Todas elas?

- Isso mesmo. E escolhe as que ficarem melhor em você.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, Neji viu Hinata colocar, o monte de roupas que estava nos braços, dela e se trancou dentro do provador.

Não era um lugar muito amplo, mas também não era um lugar muito pequeno. Neji largou todas as roupas, no chão olhando para aquilo tudo incrédulo de que tivesse que experimentar uma por uma daquelas roupas que pareciam tão complicadas de se vestir.

Pegou uma camiseta branca que estava no chão, ficou olhando. Como ele vestiria aquilo? Talvez fosse melhor pedir ajuda.

- Hinata-sama – chamou Neji baixo, abrindo apenas uma fresta da porta do provador – como eu visto isso? – perguntou Neji mostrando-lhe a camiseta branca.

- Passe por cima da cabeça, e enfie os braços nos buracos laterais.

O rapaz continuou olhando, para a camiseta, como se aquela explicação não tivesse sido suficiente.

- Deixa Neji-kun eu te ajudo.

Olhando para os dois lados, Hinata torceu para que ninguém a visse, entrando no provador.

- Para experimentar essas roupas, tem que tirar o quimono Neji-kun.

O rapaz concordou e desatou a faixa que lhe prendia o quimono na cintura, deixando que o tecido deslizasse sem forma para o chão. Hinata sentiu, o coração disparar dentro do peito, o rosto ficou completamente quente, a respiração acelerada, enquanto ela não conseguia deixar de observar o corpo de Neji. Ele usava apenas uma combinação branca, que não lembrava em nada uma cueca. O corpo delgado era rijo, e esculpido detalhadamente, as pernas eram fortes, o tórax delgado exibia músculo que não eram exagerados e ornavam perfeitamente, a pele leitosa e absurdamente branca, dava a Neji um ar angelical. Um pouco abaixo de onde deveria ficar o coração de Neji, Hinata viu uma espécie de marca. Um x verde, que se destacava contra o corpo de Neji.

- O que é isso? – perguntou a moça, sem ter tirar os olhos daquele símbolo.

- Essa é a marca do guardião. É a marca da maldição.

Com a ponta dos dedos, a moça de orbes prateados percorreu lentamente o contorno do x verde, sobre a pele pálida do guardião. Ela já havia se acostumado ao toque daquela pele macia e gelada.

- Eu ajudo a vestir as roupas – disse Hinata, mudando de assunto segurando uma camiseta nas mãos.

Duas horas depois, Hinata e Neji deixaram a loja, com varias sacolas de roupas sendo carregadas. O rapaz de cabelos cor de chocolate usava uma calça jeans comum, e uma camiseta preta sem nenhum adorno, Hinata achou que ele ficava muito bem com aquele tipo de roupa. Varias pessoas olhavam uma segunda vez, quando Neji passava por elas.

- Hinata-sama comprou muitas roupas para mim – disse o rapaz, encabulado.

- Não se preocupe Neji-kun, meu pai me da todo mês uma mesada bem razoável, que eu quase nunca uso pra nada. Alem do mais, você estava realmente precisando de roupas, não poderia ficar andando por ai só com aquele quimono. Você gostou?

- Sim quero dizer, gostei apesar de serem roupas, tão estranhas. E esse negócio no meu pé, realmente me incomoda mesmo. Tenho mesmo que usa-lo Hinata-sama?

- Com o tempo você se acostuma com os tênis – sorriu a moça gentilmente. Vem, vamos comer alguma coisa.

Hinata se dirigiu para a praça de alimentação, sendo seguida por Neji. A noite já havia caído por completo na cidade, e o rapaz podia divisar através do teto de vidro as estrelas brilhando. Ele olhou ao redor, vendo varias pessoas sentadas em mesinhas pequenas com cadeiras engraçadas, comendo uma grande infinidade de comidas diferentes. Hinata procurou uma mesa vazia, em meio a todas aquelas pessoas encontrando uma, quase do outro lado da praça de alimentação. Com alguma dificuldade, Neji conseguiu passar no meio de tantas mesas, e pessoas, carregando varias sacolas.

- O que você quer comer Neji-kun? – perguntou a moça, depois de o rapaz ter-se acomodado.

O rapaz desviou a atenção, do teto de vidro encarando os olhos cor de perolas, tão parecidos com os seus de Hinata.

- Não preciso comer Hinata-sama.

- Como assim? Você não tem fome?

- Não – respondeu o rapaz simplesmente – mas, se Hinata-sama desejar, eu posso comer junto com ela.

A moça parou e encarou os olhos, cristalinos e pálidos de Neji. Como seria viver, sem ter fome, ou a necessidade de comer, nem de dormir?

- Bem se você não quiser comer não precisa Neji-kun, eu apenas...

A voz de Hinata morreu repentinamente na garganta da moça, Neji seguiu o olhar de sua mestra que estava sobre duas garotas que aproximavam na direção deles.

Uma das garotas tinha os cabelos curtos, num tom exótico de rosa, com olhos verdes e a pele clara. A outra possuía longos cabelos, de um loiro muito claro, com olhos azuis fulgurantes.

As duas moças pararam em frente a mesa onde Neji, e Hinata estavam sentados. A primeira a falar foi a moça de cabelos rosa.

- Oi Hinata-chan, que surpresa, você quase nunca vem ao shopping?

- Quem é seu amigo Hinata? – perguntou Ino, olhando firmemente para Neji – nossa, mas os olhos de vocês são iguais. São parentes?

Hinata demorou a responder. O rosto da moça estava vermelho notou Neji.

- Sakura-san, Ino-san – respondeu a moça de orbes prateados hesitante – eu estava apenas dando uma volta... Esse é o Neji-kun ele...

- Prazer Neji – respondeu Ino, estendendo a mão para o rapaz – eu sou Yamanaka Ino, e essa é Haruno Sakura somo colegas de classe da Hinata.

- Prazer – respondeu o rapaz simplesmente.

- Quantos anos você tem Neji? – perguntou Sakura

Hinata olhou para o rapaz, com expressão alarmada, não tinha perguntado aquilo a ele. E se ele respondesse que tinha mais de 100 anos, provavelmente aquelas duas iriam rir da cara dele. Ela não podia explicar que Neji, era uma espécie de fantasma...

- 19 – respondeu o rapaz, com o mesmo semblante serio.

- Você é parente da Hinata? – perguntou Ino novamente.

- Ele é meu primo – disse Hinata interferindo na conversa dos três – veio mora com a gente por que... – ela tinha que arrumar uma boa mentira – porque ele teve uns problemas de saúde, e não conseguiu terminar a escola então... Ele veio pra cá pra estudar, e vai ficar morando na minha casa.

- Serio? E onde vai estudar Neji? – perguntou Sakura.

O rapaz olhou para Hinata, com uma das sobrancelhas, erguidas, ele não sabia o que responder...

- Ele vai estudar com a gente na nossa escola – mentiu Hinata.

- Serio? – exclamou Ino com um gritinho.

- Bem Neji, então nos vemos na escola, até mais Hinata – disse Sakura que saiu seguida de uma Ino sorridente.

- Kami-sama – murmurou Hinata quando as duas já tinham se afastado – por que eu fui inventar essa historia...

- Hinata-sama eu também vou ter que ir pra escola? – foi à pergunta de Neji, que não entendia muito bem o que aquilo significava.

_Continua..._

**Oi mina-san !! Nossa depois de muuuuuuuuiito tempo eu longe eu voltei !! Gomem por tanta demora, mas é que aconteceram mil coisas de uma vez, eu fui viajar depois acabei ficando doente ( ainda estou ) e só agora minha inspiração voltou, por isso toda essa enrolação peço que me desculpem, vou tentar fazer o maximo possivel pra não demorar tanto com o proximo capitulo. **

**Eu queria agradecer a todas, aquelas pessoas que estão lendo essa minha fic, principalmente aqueles que me mandaram reviwes. **

**Tambem queria agradecer, aqueles que não mandaram reviwes, mas adicionaram minha historia aos favoritos, isso me deixa muito feliz !! Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo !! **

**Vamos as reviews! **

**Reviwes **

**Tilim : **uaaaaaaaahhhh Tilim, adoro responder as suas reviwes, elas sempre me alegram e me deixam empolgada !! Sabe eu te contaria exatamente tudo o que vai acontecer ( apesar da propria autora ainda ter algumas duvidas XD ) mas isso acabaria com a graça, da fic, por isso vc vai continuar um pouco anciosa. Com o tempo eu vou colocar bastante gente aparecendo, até mesmo o Sasuke. Pode até ter uma pequena insinuação de um triangulo amoroso, mas por enquanto é tudo um misterio !! Eu fico muito feliz de saber que vc ta acompanhando mais essa fic minha !! Me sinto muuuuito honrada mesmo !! Eu nem preciso dizer que espero contando os dias, as atualizações das suas fics !! que eu vou comentar eu prometo u.u !! Obrigada mais uma vez por ler minha fic Tilim fofa !! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Gomem pela demora !! Bejus e jah neh :D

**Srta. Natii : **oieee !! XDDDD acho que todas nos gostariamos de um demonio desses !! Afinal o Neji é um pedaço de mal caminho... mas eu serei fiel ao meu amado Kakashi ! :D Espero que vc tenha gostado desse capitulo, e gomem pela demora. Bejus e jah neh :D

**Srta Hawkeye: **oieeeeee !! uahhh eu tbm sempr adorei NejiHIna, foi um dos meus primeiros casais quando comecei a ler fics !! :D Obrigada pelo elogio ! Que bom que gostou da historia. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, e gomem pela demora, Bejus e jah neh :D

**Deby20 : **oieeeeeee !! XDDDD tem razão eu simplesmente não consigo pensar no Hiashi, como sendo o cara bonzinhu, mas tbm ele sempre é tão duro com a Hinata, poxa vida ...Com certeza a Hinata, sera a maior beneficiada por ter um Neji somente pra ela XDDD Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo !! e gomem mesmo pela demora, pretendo atualizar a casa sobre a colina no maximo até semana que vem !! Obrigada por sempre ler minhas fics !! Bejus e jah neh :D

**taliane: **oieeeeee !! ah sim sim sem duvidas, o misterio que envolve o Neji sera revelado de pokinhu em pokinhu !! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, e continua acompanhando a fic !! Gomem pela demora ! Bejus e jah neh :D

**zal-chan : **oieeeeeeeeee !! olha realmente eu amo o Neji, mas o Kakashi ta no topo !! Uaaaaaaahhhhhhh se vc começar a traduzir uma fic Kakashi HInata, eu serei a primeira a ler !! e acompanharei até o fim. Quase não temos fics desse genero e eu sinto uma falta tremenda... Principalmente pq meu sonho de consumo master é escrever uma fics desse casal XD Eu vou adorar ainda mais a fic se for hentai XDD !! Vou ficar esperando desde jah !! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Gomem pela demora bejus e jah neh !!

**Srta Isabella : **oieeeeeee !! uaaaaahhh obrigada pelo elogios !! Se eu pudesse eu passaria mesmo o dia inteiro escrevendo, é uma especie de vicio XDDD fico muito feliz de aber que vc gosta tanto assim das minhas fics !! vai ser meio dificil ler fics minhas Sasu Saku ( apesar de eu ter escrito uma oneshot) pq eu não gosto desse shipper. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, e gomem pela demora !! Bejus e jah neh !! :D

**Obrigado a todos que leram minha fic !! inclusivve aqueles que não me mandaram reviwes !! Bejus e ateh o proximo capitulo :D **


	4. Intervalo Conturbado

**Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ... Kakashi-sensei Forever! **

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

**_"Uma valsa pela Noite de Todas as Almas" _**

_Trecho da musica de Lorrena Mckinnet " All Souls Night" _

**Boa leitura! **

**OoOoOoOooO **

Ela estava se sentindo nervosa. O pé direito batia ritmadamente contra o chão. Não escutava o burburinho dos alunos ao seu redor.

Virou o pulso da mão esquerda, encarando com os olhos cor de perola, o relógio. O professor Asuma estava um pouco atrasado.

Hinata olhou mais uma vez em direção a porta. Viu um vulto que caminhava calmamente, o coração disparou de encontro com as suas costelas.

Viu o professor de geografia, caminhar até sua mesa em silencio. Asuma era um professor com uma postura despojada, que cativava todos os alunos, era difícil não gostar de suas aulas, e da sua pessoa.

Todos os alunos sentaram-se, e ficaram em silencio. O professor de geografia nunca precisava gritar para pedir a atenção.

- Temos um novo aluno – explicou Asuma no seu tom de voz sempre igual – é raro transferências nessa época do ano, mas as vezes acontecem... Por favor, entre – disse o professor chamando alguém que estava fora da sala de aula.

Quando Neji entrou no recinto, todos os alunos ficaram em silencio. Os cabelos longos na cor do chocolate, o porte altivo, o andar firme, o rosto muito pálido, os olhos brilhantes como uma perola. Todos os alunos da sala avaliavam aquele garoto, com feições tão diferentes.

O coração de Hinata parecia que iria saltar de dentro do seu peito. Ela sentiu o rosto ficar incrivelmente quente, e sabia por instinto que devia estar vermelha, mas simplesmente não conseguia desviar os olhos de Neji.

- O nome dele é Hyuuga Neji – explicou o professor Asuma escrevendo o nome de Neji em caracteres japoneses com o giz branco no quadro negro – Escolha um lugar, onde queira sentar-se Hyuuga.

Neji caminhou, entre as carteiras dos estudantes, que esticavam o pescoço tentando observa-lo de mais perto. As garotas soltavam risadinhas abafadas, e olhares compridos tentando chamar a atenção do novo aluno.

Hinata viu ele se aproximar, o sangue pareceu gelar em suas veias, quando ele parou em sua frente, encarando-a profundamente nos olhos.

- Hinata-sama posso me sentar atrás de você? – perguntou Neji ignorando, os olhares curiosos que estava recebendo incluindo do professor de geografia.

- S... sim – conseguiu gaguejar a moça.

- Hinata-sama – continuou Neji, sem se importar de ser o centro das atenções – você está vermelha, está se sentindo bem? – com um movimento lento e carinhoso o rapaz depositou os dedos frios longos e delgados sobre a testa da moça – talvez esteja com um pouco de febre.

- Eu estou bem Neji-san – sussurrou a moça.

- Que bom, fico mais tranqüilo assim – respondeu o rapaz sentando-se atrás de Hinata.

A moça de olhos perolados sentiu que todos os alunos olhavam espantados em sua direção.

- Bem vamos começar a aula – disse Asuma tentando recuperar a atenção da sala de aula, que parecia estar mais dispersa que nunca.

Durante 50 minutos, Hinata permaneceu em silencio copiando a matéria dada pelo professor, sentia que o olhar de Neji estava fixo em sua nuca, e isso fazia com que sua mão ficasse tremula, e a letra feia em seu caderno.

Tentou prestar atenção nas palavras que escrevia, mas sua atenção se desfazia rapidamente quando ela se lembrava que Neji estava sentado atrás dela.

Era tão difícil vê-lo como um espírito, como um fantasma. Principalmente com ele parecendo tão real, como qualquer estudante sentado numa carteira e copiando lição.

Ninguém naquela classe poderia imaginar que Neji era seu guardião. Um espírito destinado a protegê-la enquanto ela permanecesse viva.

Pensar daquela forma fazia o coração de Hinata bater de forma lenta e dolorida. Quanto mais ela convivia com Neji, mais difícil se tornava acreditar que ele não era um humano normal. Alem do mais havia tantas duvidas ainda, que rondavam a existência do guardião. Por que Neji se tornara um guardião? Por que ele possuía os olhos prateados, da família Hyuuga? Por que seu pai sabia da existência de Neji? Teria sido o guardião um Hyuuga também? Um antepassado morto há muito tempo, e que decidira tomar conta da família?

Aquela parecia uma resposta improvável...

Toda aquela historia parecia ser improvável.

O sinal da escola soou, fazendo com que Hinata se sobressaltasse na carteira, ela estivera pensando tão fixamente mais uma vez a respeito de Neji que não vira o tempo passar.

Ela viu o professor de Asuma deixar a sala rapidamente seguindo a professora Kurenai de literatura que passava no corredor.

- Hinata-sama? – perguntou Neji que tocava no ombro da moça – o que fazemos agora?

- Agora é o intervalo Neji-san, é o horário que eles dão para que nos possamos comer alguma coisa antes de retornamos para as salas de aulas.

O rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha. Neji já havia confidenciado a moça que achava a escola um lugar muito complicado para se entender.

- Normalmente eu trago comida de casa – explicou Hinata se levantando e ajeitando a saia de pregas – mas, como hoje você veio comigo trouxe dinheiro para comprarmos alguma coisa gostosa na cantina.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo Hinata-sama, eu já lhe expliquei que não sinto necessidade nenhuma em comer, ou beber algo.

- Me desculpe Neji-san eu sempre me esqueço da sua situação...

- Não precisa se desculpar Hinata-sama, eu não me senti ofendido.

- Neji! – gritou uma voz chamando a atenção de todos os alunos que ainda estavam presentes na sala.

Sakura e Ino vinham voltando do corredor e andavam em direção ao novo aluno.

- Uau! – exclamou Ino olhando para o rapaz que não parecia entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo – todo mundo só ta comentando de você. Parece que você já é bem popular na escola.

- Claro que ele vai ser popular Ino – interrompeu Sakura – O Neji é demais.

Hinata sentiu todo o animo se esvair dentro de si. A busca pela popularidade era algo que ela mesma nunca tentara, mas Neji tinha algo que chamava a atenção das pessoas e com certeza isso iria ajudá-lo e muito para ser popular.

- Você quer almoçar com a gente Neji? – convidou Sakura

- Não obrigada – respondeu o rapaz – eu vou almoçar com Hinata-sama.

- Ah Neji, por favor – disse Ino – tenho certeza que sua prima não vai ligar de ficar longe de você durante algum tempo.

O jovem com cabelo cor de chocolates fechou o semblante de seus olhos faiscaram perigosamente.

- Eu vou ligar se ficar longe por algum tempo de Hinata-sama. Com licença.

E puxando Hinata pelo braço, os dois saíram da sala.

Neji fechou a porta e continuou a andar pelo corredor, que naquela hora estava vazio.

A boca de Hinata ainda estava aberta devido a atitude de seu guardião.

- Neji espera – pediu a moça quando finalmente conseguiu recuperar a fala.

O rapaz parou mas, não olhou na direção de Hinata.

- Por que respondeu daquele jeito para Sakura e Ino, Neji? – perguntou Hinata incrédula – eu pensei que tinha te explicado, como esse negocio de popularidade era importante para os adolescentes.

- Popularidade não é algo importante para Hinata-sama, então também não é algo importante para mim – respondeu Neji.

- Você não pode ter as mesmas opiniões que as minhas, Neji, eu sei que você pode pensar por si próprio.

- Eu existo para servi-la Hinata-sama – respondeu o rapaz virando de frente para Hinata, e olhando-a profundamente em seus olhos.

- Eu sei disso Neji, mas... Você não precisa me servir o tempo todo pode fazer também as coisas que gosta.

- Eu não iria gostar de almoçar com aquelas duas – respondeu o guardião novamente com olhos frios.

- E por que não? Sabe a Sakura e a Ino, sempre andam juntas e também são bem populares... E bonitas também... – a voz de Hinata estava quase sussurrando aquilo.

- Elas, não queriam que Hinata-sama fosse comigo. Queriam que eu ficasse longe de você.

- Como sabe disso? – perguntou Hinata assustada.

- Por que era isso que elas estavam pensando.

- Você pode ler pensamentos Neji? – perguntou Hinata, com o coração batendo forte dentro do peito.

- Posso – respondeu o jovem simplesmente.

- Kami-sama! – exclamou Hinata – Neji você já leu algum pensamento meu?

- Não! – respondeu Neji, e os olhos dele ficaram novamente gentis – eu nunca leria o pensamento de minha mestra, a não ser que ela me peça isso. Eu nunca faria nada que a magoasse Hinata-sama... – os dedos gelados de Neji subiram lentamente e tocaram a face de Hinata docemente – alem disso, para mim a garota mais linda do mundo é minha mestra.

O coração de Hinata pareceu que iria explodir dentro do peito, enquanto suas pernas ficaram tão moles que pareciam não ser capazes de suportar seu peso.

- Hinata-sama, você está vermelha novamente – perguntou Neji e sua voz tinha um timbre de preocupação.

- Não é nada – exclamou a moça, com a voz um pouco aguda – vamos para cantina comprar alguma coisa antes que o intervalo acabe.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naquela hora a cantina estava cheia. Muitos alunos traziam comida da própria casa, mas havia um numero razoável de alunos, que sempre comprava na cantina, por coincidência, ou não era o grupo mais popular da escola.

- As escolas, sempre são assim tão cheias Hinata-sama? – perguntou Neji, olhando os alunos que estavam sentados em pequenas mesas dispostas por todo um ambiente arejado que dava lugar ao pátio depois há um gramado antes da quadra de esportes.

- Normalmente sim, Neji-san, nossa escola é bem grande então é normal que tenha bastante gente. Eu não sei o que comprar, é sempre tão raro comprar comida aqui, que estou em duvida.

Enquanto Hinata olhava atentamente qual bolinho iria escolher pra comprar, Neji parou para reparar ao redor.

Ele não cansava, de admirar aquele mundo cheio de comodidades, comidas que ficavam prontas em segundos, e tinham um sabor inigualável. Mas, havia coisas que ele não iria entender nunca, como por exemplo, aquelas escolas. Prédios enormes, onde ficavam uma grande quantidade de adolescentes ( pessoas que tinham entre 12 e 21 anos, havia explicado Hinata-sama) copiando coisas, e mais coisas que pessoas mais velhas escreviam em quadros verdes. Para Neji, aquilo tudo parecia ser uma grande perda de tempo.

- Tem certeza de que não quer mesmo nada Neji-san – perguntou Hinata, enquanto pagava o que havia comprado.

O rapaz apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

A moça de orbes prateados pegou a bandeja na qual estava seu almoço que acabara de comprar.

- Vamos, lá pra fora – disse Hinata – eu não gosto de comer aqui dentro.

- Deixe que eu carregue a bandeja Hinata-sama – pediu Neji.

- Não precisa Neji-san, está leve.

Os dois caminharam em direção a porta que dava para o pátio, Hinata ia na frente carregando a bandeja com seu almoço. Mas, quando ela estava passando pela porta um garotou entrou correndo na cantina esbarrando em Hinata, fazendo com que seu suco de laranja, fosse derramando manchando seu uniforme branco. A bandeja voou para cima, enquanto a comida caia no chão.

- Me desculpe – pediu o garoto, que esbarrara em Hinata, ele tinha os cabelos cortados em tigelinha que eram lisos e muito negros, Hinata sabia que ele estudava em outra classe.

A moça não teve tempo de responder nada. O punho de Neji voou para a gola da camiseta do menino trazendo-o mais pra perto, enquanto o rapaz de cabelos cor de chocolate tinha uma expressão de fúria no rosto sobrenaturalmente branco.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – exclamou Neji ainda agarrando o garoto pelo colarinho do uniforme.

- Eu já pedi desculpas pra ela! – exclamou o garoto, que tentava inutilmente se libertar das mãos de Neji.

- Não ouse falar com Hinata-sama!

O punho de Neji voou acertando em cheio o lado direito do rosto, do garoto de cabelo tigelinhas.

Algumas garotas, gritaram e saíram correndo da cantina, enquanto outros chegavam para apreciar a briga.

Hinata permaneceu no mesmo lugar com os olhos arregalados, vendo Neji descontar toda sua fúria, no garoto que derrubara seu almoço.

O garoto de cabelos tigelinhas tentou revidar com um soco, mas Neji foi mais rápido desviando, soltou uma das mãos que prendiam o colarinho do garoto e chutou-o fazendo com que ele fosse parar de qualquer forma no chão.

- Hei! Maldito o que você pensa que está fazendo com o sombrancelhudo? – perguntou um garoto loiro, de olhos muito azuis, que saia do meio da multidão, e ia na direção de Neji.

O guardião, não pronunciou nenhuma palavra, com um único movimento muito rápido, deu dois socos no rosto do loiro que cambaleou a cabeça molemente para trás, em seguida socou o estomago do garoto fazendo com que ele caísse no chão se contorcendo de dor.

Neji segurou o garoto loiro pelo colarinho, pronto para soca-lo, quando a voz de Hinata cortou o ar.

- Neji-san! PARA!

A mão de Neji parou alguns centímetros antes de acertar o rosto do loiro, que tinha um filete de sangue escorrendo do canto da boca.

O olhar de fúria que até alguns segundos atrás, estava no rosto de Neji desvaneceu quando ele olhou em direção a Hinata.

- Como quiser Hinata-sama – respondeu o guardião soltando o loiro de qualquer jeito no chão.

- Mas, o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou um homem com cabelos também de tigelinhas que vinha abrindo espaço entre a multidão, sendo seguido por um garoto de cabelo negros com olhos cor de ônix. – QUEM BATEU NO MEU ALUNO PREFERIDO ROCK LEE? – gritou o homem de cabelo tigelinhas que vestia um uniforme verde.

- NARUTO! – continuou o homem berrando olhando para o loiro no chão – QUEM FOI QUE BATEU EM VOCÊ E NO MEU QUERIDO ALUNO ROCK LEE.

- Gai-sensei – interrompeu o rapaz com olhos cor de ônix – provavelmente deve ter sido aquele cara ali.

- Foi você, que bateu no Naruto e no Rock Lee? – perguntou Gai, olhando diretamente na direção de Neji.

- Gai-sensei – interrompeu Hinata alarmada – O Neji-san, não fez por mal, ele apenas... – a moça não soube como terminar de explicar o que havia acontecido.

- Então foi você mesmo que bateu no Naruto e no Rock Lee? – perguntou Gai dessa vez sem berrar.

Neji não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando fixamente para o homem parado a sua frente.

- Sasuke – falou Gai – ajude Rock Lee, e Naruto a se levantarem e levo-os para a enfermaria.

O rapaz de olhos cor de ônix foi em direção ao loiro e começou a ajudá-lo a se colocar em pé.

- Sai daqui, Sasuke eu sei andar sozinho – exclamou Naruto.

- Eu duvido disso, depois da surra que você, levou seu idiota – respondeu o moreno.

- Naruto-kun – perguntou Hinata, preocupada – você está bem?

O loiro estava com um dos braços passado pelos ombros de Sasuke, levantou o olhar em direção a Hinata depois sorriu.

- To bem Hinata-chan, esse cara nem me arranhou.

Gai-sensei, estava tentando convencer Rock Lee a se levantar, do chão que parecia estar se sentindo muito envergonhado por ter apanhando, depois de muita insistência, ele conseguia fazer com que ele acompanhasse Sasuke e Naruto até a enfermaria.

- O que vocês estão olhando? – perguntou Gai, para o resto dos alunos que ainda estavam como platéia – podem ir andando que a festa aqui acabou – Vocês, dois ficam – disse ele para Hinata e Neji.

- Você é aluno novo? Nunca te vi aqui na escola antes.

- Ele começou hoje Gai-sensei – respondeu Hinata – Neji-san é meu primo.

- Eu percebi a semelhança, muito prazer eu me chamo Gai, e sou o professor de educação física.

O rapaz de cabelos cor de chocolate continuou sem responder.

- Diga-me uma coisa Neji, você sabe artes marciais?

Neji apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- O que você fez, hoje aqui, foi realmente notável, talvez você não saiba mas, eu sou o treinador do time de artes marciais da escola, e Rock Lee e Naruto fazem, parte do time sendo alguns dos meus melhores lutadores. Então gostaria de saber se você, não quer fazer parte da equipe.

Por um momento, os olhos de Neji brilharam, mas foi um brilho tão fulgaz e rápido que Hinata, jurou para si mesma mais tarde que havia imaginado aquilo.

- Obrigado, mas eu não estou interessado.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Gai-sensei.

O rapaz apenas concordou com um meneio de cabeça.

- Bem é uma pena, eu tenho certeza que você, já é um ótimo lutador, e poderia melhorar ainda mais, espero que você mude de idéia.

E sem dizer mais nada, foi saindo da cantina, antes de chegar a porta porem o professor de educação física, falou para Neji.

- Desculpe meu jovem, mas vou ter que avisar para a diretora que você foi o responsável por toda essa bagunça.

Hinata ficou parada, olhando as costas de Neji, o rapaz parecia simplesmente não ter nada a dizer. O rosto de Neji enfurecido ainda estava gravado, na mente da moça.

- Neji-san... – chamou Hinata quase num sussurro.

- Hinata-sama – respondeu o rapaz, virando-se e encarando a moça – você está ainda toda molhada, deixe-me tentar ajuda-la.

O rapaz de cabelos cor de chocolate tirou de dentro do bolso das calças um lenço e começou a limpar a blusa manchada de suco de Hinata.

- Me desculpe Hinata-sama, eu não pude impedir de que você se sujasse.

- Neji-san...

- Prometo que da próxima vez, isso não vai acontecer.

- Neji – interrompeu a moça segurando a mão do rapaz que estava em cima de seu peito tentando inutilmente limpar a blusa manchada – você, ficou tão furioso por algo tão banal... Eu fiquei com medo de você.

- Não precisa ter medo de mim Hinata-sama, eu seria incapaz de machucá-la, eu existo somente por você.

- Neji-san, eu não quero que você machuque as outras pessoas por minha causa.

O rapaz largou o lenço que caiu lentamente no chão da cantina, aproximou suas mãos do rosto de Hinata levantando-o lentamente para que a moça olhasse somente em sua direção.

- Hinata-sama meu único destino é protegê-la a qualquer custo, de qualquer pessoa, eu só obedeço minha mestra, por isso se for de seu desejo, eu não machucarei ninguém enquanto estiver protegendo-a.

A moça de orbes prateadas, segurou uma das mãos geladas de Neji sobre seu rosto, apertando-a com toda sua força.

"... Meu destino é protegê-la a qualquer custo...". As palavras de Neji pareciam ecoar dentro da mente da moça. Em nenhum momento Hinata duvidou daquilo, uma certeza dentro de seu coração lhe dizia que Neji era capaz de protegê-la, a qualquer custo.

Continua...

**Mina-san!! pois é eu finalmente voltei, estou até com vergonha de pedir desculpas, eu nunca demorei tanto tempo assim para atualizar uma fic, mas eu tenho um bom motivo. **

**Finalmente meu curso de enfermagem começou, e isso significa que eu simplesmente não tenho mais tempo nem mesmo para respirar. Meus professores são malignos e nazistas, e me passam um trabalho atras do outro, e se isso não fosse o bastante eu nem gosto de enfermagem ¬¬ **

**Por isso peço desculpas, a todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando minhas fics, pq agora eu realmente não tenho previsão nenhuma de quando poderei continua-las, farei todo esforço possivel pra sempre tentar escrever um pouquinho aos finais de semana e não demorar muito para postar ! Espero realmente que possam entender e me desculpem mais uma vez ! **

**Sem mais delongas vamos as reviwes! **

**zal-chan: **oieeeeeee !! nossa depois de tanto tempo finalmente atualizei ssa fic !! espero que vc ainda esteja interessada nela xD. Que bom que vc gostou do ultimo capitulo, sinceramente, essa fic, me da muito trabalho pq eu ando numa crise de falta de inspiração. !! mas vou continua-la a qualquer custo !! Tomara que vc tenha gostado desse capitulo !! Ah deixa eu perguntar, vc ja começou a traduzir aquela fic, KakaxHina? pq ultimamente eu ando tão sem tempo ateh pra ler fic, mas estamos falando de uma KakaxHIna neh, nem que eu tenha que ficar acordada ateh as 4 da madrugada eu leio !! Bem de qq forma espero que vc continue acompanhando a fic, mesmo com a demora!! bejus e jah neh :D

**Tilim : **uaaaaaaaaaahhhh Tilim-chan TIlin-chan, minha best autora favorita, que mundo cruel !! eu não tenho mais tempo pra ler suas fics, não tenho mesmo, eu entro no fanfic, apenas pra ver que ver atualizo, e me desespero sabendo que EU NÃO TENHO TEMPO !! pq ou eu to atrasada, ou tenho que fazer trabalho !! EU ODEIO MEUS PROFESSORES!!

Serio eu to desesperada nunca fiquei tanto tempo assim sem ler, eu só leio coisas que falam do corpo humano e coisas do tipo... To morrendo de saudades das minhas ferias !! FERIAS NA MINHA VIDA JAH!! Mas eu prometo que hj nesse domingo eu vou ler suas fics, pq eu tbm sou gente e danasse meu trabalho eu faço depois !! XDDDDD e vou deixar todas as reviwes que vc merece !!Mas, voltando a minha fic !! espero que cv tenha gostado desse capitulo, que foi curtinho foi feinhu mas, foi de coração !! Eu iria morrer de remorso se não postasse XD. Eu fico muito feliz, sabendo que vc gostou do capitulo anterior, e respondendo a sua duvida cruel, a HInata não comprou cuecas para o Neji,XDDDD tadinhu dele neh XDDDD tenho que fazer a nossa querida HInatainha-chan, resolver essa situação!! AHHHHHHH como eu amo HInata e Neji, como mesmo vc disse eles juntos são realmente muito apertaveis !! XD Eu espero que vc tenha gostado desse capitulo, e ralmente me desculpe pela demora ! To torcendo pra vc continuar acompnahando minha fic ! bejus e jah neh :D

**taliane: **oieeeeeeee !! desculpe-me pela demora !! fico muuuuuuiiito feliz, sabendo que vc gostou do ultimo capiutlo, realmente Neji indo na escoal vai aprontar todas xD Sim sim a HInata está sendo boazinha como a avó dela pediu, e pq ela tbm acabou se apegando muito ao Neji-kun ( vem ca neh quem não se apegaria O.o? ) espero que vc tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo, Mais uma vez me desculpe pela demora, bejus e jah neh :D

**yhad: **oieeeeeeeeee !! eeeeeeeee leitora nova !! nossa fico muuuuito feliz sabendo que vc gostou da minha fic, obrigada plos elogios !! XD realmente o Neji vai fazer muitas coias, estudando na mesma escola que a HInata !! tadinhu mesmo do Nejizinhu, 100 anos sem sair de casa... xDDDDDD Acho que muita gente queria estar no lugar da HInata. Espero que vc tenha gostado desse capitulo, mes desculpe pela demora ! Bejus e jah neh :D

**Deby20: **Deby-chaaaaaannnnn, uaaaaaaaahhh ! que sodade de responder suas reviwes, meu deus fala a verdade vc deve ta querendo me matar, ou me esfolar viva neh? que vergonha eu me sinto uma autora horrivel !! Eu vou fazer o possivel pra tentar postar o mais rapido possivel !! uaaaaahhh espero que vc ainda esteja interessada na minha fic!! me desculpe realmente pela demora !! Tomara que vc tenha gostado desse capitulo !! obrigada por ler minhas fics !! bejus e jah neh ;D

**Lady Hyuuga : **oieeeeeee !! eeeee leitora nova !!obrigada pelo elogioi !! espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo !! Desculpe pela demora ! Bejus e jah neh :D

**mitsumy: **oieeeeeee !! nossa nossa minha nossa me dsculpe mesmo pela demora !! gent eu vou morrer de remorso!! espero que vc ainda continue interessada na minha fic!! uaaaaaaaahhh muito obrigada pelos elogios!! e nem sei oq dizer!! espero que vc tenha gostado desse ultimo, capitulo, e que continue acompanhando a fic!! Bejus e jah neh:D

**Sika Yuki Kenpachi: **oieeeeee!! eeeeeeee leitora nova !! nossa realmente me desculpe pela demora !! eu detesto ser aquele tipo de autora que torura leitor, mas dessa dessa vez num deu pra evitar!! espero que vc tenha matado um pokinhu de curiosidade nesse ultimo capitulo e que tenha gostado !! continua acopanhando a fic!! muito obrigada pelos elogios!! bejus e jeh neh ;D


	5. Os sentimentos do Guardião

**Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei, mas num belo dia o Kakashi-sensei ainda será meu... **

_"Se está carne tão solida se derretesse_

_Degelasse e se dissolvesse em orvalho..._

_Quão enfandonhas, banais, sem graça, e inuteis_

_Parecem-me todas as praticas desse mundo..." _

( infelizmente eu não sei quem é o autor, dessa vez fico devendo)

**Boa leitura ! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Já fazia mais de uma hora que Hinata estava debruçada em cima de sua escrivaninha coberta por papeis, livros e cadernos numa bagunça completa, tentando resolver um complicado exercício de física. Quando a época de provas e trabalhos começava, a moça de orbes prateados via-se numa correria sem fim, tentando aprender lições as pressas, e com medo que de pudesse tirar nota baixa. Hinata não era uma aluna brilhante, e a extrema timidez a impediam de fazer perguntas e esclarecer suas duvidas durantes as aulas.

O lápis rabiscou a folha já um pouco amassada, as pálpebras da Hyuuga tremiam ligeiramente de sono. Olhou no relógio que ficava em cima da mesinha de cabeceira de sua cama, já havia se passado das onze horas da noite, ela tinha que ir dormir, ou acabaria pegando no sono durante as aulas de amanhã. Olhou para o problema sem solução no caderno, não sabia mais o que fazer.

As batidas na porta acordaram Hinata de seu devaneio.

- Entre.

Neji entrou no quarto da moça, com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto imaculadamente branco, ele usava uma calça jeans, com os pés descalços, uma camiseta branca simples, e sem nenhum adorno, os longos cabelos bastos presos no costumeiro rabo-de-cavalo frouxo. Hinata achou-o extremamente normal.

- Hinata-sama, já faz horas que está trancada aqui no quarto, fazendo os deveres da escola, não desceu para jantar... Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

A moça suspirou e não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, Neji sempre se preocupava com o bem estar dela.

- Me desculpe Neji-nisan, mas é que não estou conseguindo resolver, este problema de física e realmente estou preocupada.

- Eu posso ajudá-la Hinata-sama.

O sorriso de Hinata se alargou ainda mais em seu rosto, em menos de dois meses que Neji estava estudando na mesma classe que a garota ele já se tornara um dos melhores alunos, em todas as matérias.

- Muito obrigada por tentar me ajudar ni-san, mas eu tenho que resolver esse trabalho sozinha, não posso ficar dependendo de você para conseguir notas boas.

Neji se aproximou da garota, e tocou levemente os dedos de Hinata que ainda seguravam o lápis.

- Você está cansada Hinata-sama – disse docemente o guardião – seus olhos estão com olheiras, deixe isso para outro dia eu prometo ajuda-la, no que for preciso.

- Mas, Neji...

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, o rapaz pegou a moça no colo docemente, o rosto de Hinata se tingiu instantaneamente de vermelho, e ela não conseguiu terminar a frase.

Com todo cuidado, Neji depositou na cama, e ajeitou os travesseiros em suas costas.

- Não diga mais nada Hinata-sama apenas descanse. Amanhã você pode terminar de resolver as lições da escola com mais calma.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça e segurou as duas mãos com força. Por que a presença de Neji sempre a acalmava? Por que ela sempre ouvia o que ele lhe dizia?

- Neji-nisan – chamou a moça baixinho – eu não tenho como agradecer... Muito obrigada por sempre se preocupar comigo...

Os olhos prateados do rapaz brilharam na fraca luz dourada produzida pelo abajur, a mão delgada e bem feita desceu e fez um leve carinho na face da moça.

- Eu sempre vou me preocupar com você, Hinata-sama sempre... Agora durma e descanse.

Hinata aconchegou sob os lençóis que cheiravam a lavanda, não demorou muito e a respiração da moça, estava lenta e controlada, ela estava dormindo, confiando naquele que havia lhe jurado protege-la durante toda a eternidade.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O guardião soltou um suspiro quase que imperceptível que ecoou durante alguns segundos no quarto iluminado pelo abajur depois desapareceu. Na janela a lua branca e cristalina, reluzia como um grande globo iluminando todo o céu ocultando a luz das estrelas.

Ele já havia visto varias noites, tantas que em uma só vida humana não poderiam se contar.

Abaixou os olhos cristalinos em direção, aquela que guardava seu destino nas mãos.

Cabelos negros como a noite que reinava lá fora, lábios rosados e delicados como uma cereja, a pele branca e imaculada, o rosto angelical e infantil, os olhos que naquele momento estavam fechados eram prateados... Prateados como a luz das estrelas, olhos que somente a família Hyuuga possuía.

"Hyuuga" o nome ecoou na mente de Neji, fazendo com que uma onda de ódio e revolta percorresse todo seu corpo.

"Maldito fosse por toda a eternidade o clã Hyuuga"

Mais uma vez o guardião suspirou deixando a frustração escorrer de seu corpo imaterial. Por todo aquele tempo, durante tantos anos incontáveis, o ódio pela família Hyuuga ainda permanecia intacto dentro de seu ser, algo que o tempo não levara embora, algo que ainda vivia dentro do guardião, algo que lhe queimava a alma já inexistente.

A herdeira Hyuuga dormia tranquilamente, enquanto a lua iluminava o mundo.

Seria tão fácil pensou o guardião deixando que um esboço de um sorriso surgisse em seus lábios. Tão simples e rápido.

A mão delgada e bem feita desceu lentamente pelo rosto de Hinata indo parar sobre seu pescoço alvo e delgado. "Com um simples movimento, pensou Neji eu poderia matá-la. Então ela nunca mais acordaria e não haveria mais continuidade para minha existência medíocre. Com o fim da herdeira viria o fim do guardião".

A mão delgada pressionou o pescoço de Hinata, em seu sono a moça nada percebeu. Dormia tranquilamente sem medo de nada.

"Não é tão fácil como parece..." Pensou consigo mesmo o guardião afrouxando sua mão, e indo parar na frente da janela olhando a lua.

"Neji-nisan"... Neji-nisan...

A voz da herdeira doce e melodiosa ecoou em seus ouvidos, o guardião podia ver o rosto de Hinata lhe sorrindo, com olhos sinceros e verdadeiros... Por quê? O que era aquilo que ele estava sentindo?

Por que ele não podia simplesmente odiá-la também.

Neji cobriu o rosto incapaz, de conter os milhares de sentimento e pensamentos que invadiam sua mente.

Um guardião não sente nada...

A frase dita a ele há muito tempo atrás... Não passava de uma mentira, de uma grande e cruel mentira...

"Neji-nisan".

A voz de Hinata. Hinata a herdeira Hyuuga doce e meiga, que lhe chamava de ni-san... A herdeira que o guardião não conseguia odiar...

Neji-nisan...

O guardião perdeu-se em suas memórias...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoO**

FLASBACK

_-Neji! Neji – chamou a voz de Hinata que tentava se desvencilhar, da multidão que ia entrando na cantina. _

_O rapaz estava parado, longe da aglomeração de alunos, encantado mais uma vez olhando a construção do prédio da escola. A voz de sua protegida o trouxe de volta a realidade. _

_Hinata vinha correndo em sua direção, carregando alguns pacotes no braço que brilhavam no sol daquela manhã. _

_A moça de orbes prateados alcançou, o guardião ofegante. _

_- Hoje eu consegui comprar algo pra gente, antes que toda aquela cantina ficasse cheia de gente. _

_O rapaz, tentou sorrir, mas o resultado não foi um dos melhores. Chegara a conclusão, que não adiantava discutir com Hinata, ela sempre lhe comprava algo para comer, mesmo Neji afirmando que não sentia fome. _

_-Vamos comer – disse a moça alegremente sentando-se embaixo de uma arvore, que ficava perto da quadra de esportes. _

_O rapaz seguiu-a, e sentou-se ao seu lado. _

_Uma brisa leve passou pelo lugar, fazendo os cabelos do guardião, e sua protegida, subirem ao vento e se entrelaçarem no ar. _

_A moça sorriu alegremente com aquele espetáculo. _

_- Por favor coma Neji – disse a moça lhe entregando um pequeno pacote em suas mãos. _

_- O que é isso Hinata-sama? _

_- Isso – respondeu a moça – é uma das melhores coisas que já foram inventadas. _

_Curioso, o rapaz desembrulhou o pacote, encontrando uma pequena bolinha que tinha uma cor de marrom-escuro. _

_- Isso é chocolate Neji, e é uma delicia. _

_- Hinata-sama gosta de chocolate? _

_- Todo mundo gosta de chocolate Neji – respondeu a moça rindo alegremente. _

_O rapaz colocou de uma vez na boca, a pequena bolinha que logo derreteu em contato com sua língua, o gosto doce e pungente encheu seu sentidos, e uma sensação de bem estar percorreu seu corpo. _

_- Isso é bom mesmo – respondeu o guardião, com a boca ainda cheia mastigando o doce. _

_Durante alguns minutos, Neji e Hinata permaneceram em silencio, apenas com a brisa do vento, fazendo seus cabelos voarem no ar. _

_Foi a moça que quebrou o silencio. _

_-Neji – começou Hinata a falar batendo um indicador contra outro indicador – posso te pedir um favor? _

_- O que quiser Hinata-sama. _

_- Será que eu poderia chamá-lo de ni-san? _

_A pergunta fez os olhos do guardião se arregalarem, em vez de pensar no que responder, ele apenas perguntou: _

_- Por quê? _

_- É que ... – respondeu Hinata, tentando controlar a timidez – você sempre está se preocupando comigo, e sempre me ajuda em tudo, me protege, como um irmão mais velho... Então pensei que poderia chamá-lo de ni-san, de um jeito carinhoso. _

_O guardião abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto para que a moça não pudesse vê-lo. _

_- Se eu fosse seu ni-san, Hinata-sama, então nós seriamos da mesma família. _

_-Sim, sim – concordou a moça – eu ia ficar muito feliz se você tivesse nascido como meu ni-san Neji. _

_- Me chamar de ni-san, também a deixaria feliz Hinata-sama?_

_A moça concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Enquanto suas faces ficavam rosadas. _

_- Então é claro que pode me chamar de ni-san, Hinata-sama, faço qualquer coisa para lhe deixar feliz. _

_- Obrigado Neji-san! – respondeu a moça sorrindo enquanto sua face sorridente era iluminada pelo sol daquela manhã... _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

FLASHBACK OFF

Os olhos de Neji se fecharam, interrompendo as lembranças que vinham como enxurrada, carregando sentimentos e pensamentos indesejados.

Por que Hinata tinha de ser a ultima herdeira?

Como alguém tão diferente, tão ingênuo como ela podia ter nascido na família Hyuuga?

Neji sentia-se frustrado e perdido, durante todos aqueles incontáveis anos, ele havia esperado lenta e silenciosamente pelo momento em que finalmente poderia se libertar da maldição, dos grilhões que lhe prendiam há uma promessa já desgastada pelo tempo.

Não sabia o que iria acontecer com ele, talvez sua medíocre existência apenas desaparecesse como fumaça, mas mesmo assim, mesmo pagando o preço de ter sua alma perdida, o guardião desejava com todas suas forças, libertar-se do clã Hyuuga.

Com os olhos prateados Neji observou a lua que parecia reinar soberana por toda a noite. Imaginou como seria sentir o frio o calor, o gostos dos alimentos enchendo seu paladar de um prazer indescritível, o sabor de sentir a água morna escorrendo sobre seu corpo... Como desejava poder sentir tudo aquilo de novo, como desejava poder ser um simples e mortal humano com simples problemas...

O tempo não podia mais ser alterado, talvez nunca mais ele pudesse sentir aquelas sensações pelas quais tanto ansiava, mas havia um único desejo dentro de Neji, o desejo de ser livre...

Olhou em direção a Hinata que dormia tranquilamente em sua cama, sem nada suspeitar. Algo dentro de Neji se mexeu incomodamente.

"Tudo seria bem mais fácil se eu pudesse odia-lá" pensou Neji em seus próprios pensamentos.

Aproximou-se da cama da garota, e fez carinho em seus cabelos que cheiravam docemente, sua mão percorreu o rosto da garota, passando lentamente por seus lábios, suas pálpebras fechadas, seu nariz aquilino.

Sentado sobre a cama da Hyuuga, Neji reclinou-se sobre Hinata até sentir o calor morno do corpo da garota que recendia levemente a lavanda.

Uma mecha chocolate do cabelo do guardião caiu sobre o rosto da moça, os olhos de Hinata abriram-se lentamente ainda enevoados de sono. A mão delgada de Neji voltou a percorreu o rosto de Hinata, desceu por seu queixo se alojando delicadamente sobre o coração da moça que palpitava em seu peito.

- Neji-nisan – sussurrou Hinata, com os olhos entreabertos cheios de sono.

- Tão linda... Tão frágil – murmurou Neji com os lábios a poucos centímetros da boca de Hinata.

Sob seus gélidos dedos, Neji pode sentir o coração da moça disparar.

- Está com medo de mim Hinata-sama?

Os olhos de Hinata se esforçavam para se manterem abertos, a claridade dourada do abajur parecia incomodá-los. Com um meneio de mãos, Neji afastou a franja de Hinata, visualizando os claros olhos cheios de pureza.

- Eu sei que você nunca me faria mal ni-san...

O guardião estava tão próximo do rosto da moça, que podia sentir a respiração lenta e cálida dela contra seu rosto... Seus lábios eram extremamente rosados e carnudos...

Os dedos gélidos de Neji subiram do coração de Hinata e pousaram sobre os lábios entreabertos e úmidos da Hyuuga. Sem conseguir mais manter os olhos abertos eles se fecharam ocultando da moça a visão do guardião.

Num ultimo esforço a Hyuuga tentou abrir os olhos apenas para vislumbrar o brilho dos olhos prateados de Neji, então ela pode ouvir palavras sendo sussurradas em seu ouvido...

- Somente eu posso protegê-la Hinata-sama e somente eu...

O resto da frase não pode ser ouvido, os lábios gélidos de Neji pousaram, sobre os de Hinata que estava sonolenta demais para entender o que estava acontecendo, a língua de Neji abriu caminho pelos lábios da Hyuuga tomando posse do gosto que Hinata tinha, o guardião sentiu o gosto pungente e adocicado deliciando-se com a pureza dos lábios de sua protegida, afastou lentamente seus lábios beijando-os lentamente e com todo o carinho.

Os olhos de Hinata estavam fechados e sua respiração estava começando a se acalmar.

- Neji-nisan... – foi a ultima coisa que a moça disse antes de voltar a dormir.

- Durma minha querida – respondeu o guardião passando os dedos pelos cabelos de Hinata delicadamente.

Talvez pensou Neji em silencio, se ele tivesse conhecido Hinata num outro tempo, numa outra época, então tudo poderia ter sido diferente...

Mas ela era uma Hyuuga, Hinata era a primogênita Hyuuga, e em seu ser só havia espaço para o ódio que o guardião sentia por aquele clã.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O sinal bateu alertando todos dentro da sala de aula que eles estavam dispensados.

Hinata guardou como pode o mais rápido possível seu material dentro da bolsa. Jogou-a nas costas e virou-se para trás, para falar com Neji.

- Neji-nisan – chamou a moça – hoje não vamos voltar juntos, eu prometi e Tenten, que iria com ela pra casa depois da aula.

- Não quer que eu a acompanhe Hinata-sama?

- Acho melhor não ni-san – respondeu a moça encabulada – a Tenten namora o Rock Lee, e ainda não te perdoou pelo o que você fez com ele.

- Você ficara bem, não ficara em perigo?

- Não precisa se preocupar Neji-nisan – respondeu a moça sorrindo e se levantando da carteira – logo eu volto pra mansão, e se tiver com algum problema eu o chamarei.

- Como desejar Hinata-sama.

O guardião viu a moça se afastar sorrindo alegremente ao lado de uma garota com cabelos castanhos presos com pequenos coques ao lado da cabeça, a garota parecia estar olhando brava para ele.

Sem dar importância aquele pequeno fato, Neji guardou seu material e desceu com alguns alunos retardatários que haviam ficado para trás nos corredores. Não quis sair pelo portão principal, que estava repleto de alunos naquela hora, preferiu dar a volta na quadra da escola que àquela hora se encontrava vazia.

Como estava sozinho o rapaz andava mais devagar admirando o belo por do sol. Neji estava completamente perdido em pensamentos quando foi arremessado com força contra o chão.

Ele ouviu o baque surdo de suas costas contra o chão, mas não esboçou nenhuma reação de dor, porque não sentira nenhuma.

Abriu os olhos ainda deitado de costas no chão e levantou-se.

Na sua frente estava em pé o mesmo garoto de alguns meses atrás de cabelos negros e olhos cor de ônix, Neji não havia esquecido que seu nome era Uchiha Sasuke.

O rapaz de cabelos negros estava com as mãos dentro do bolso, e sorria de canto. Os dois ficaram se encarando durante algum tempo sem nada dizer.

Foi o guardião quem quebrou o silencio.

- O que você quer?

- Você se acha muito bom não é mesmo Hyuuga?

- Eu não sei do que você está falando – respondeu Neji.

- Você bate em dois caras que fazem parte do time de artes marciais da escola, e depois se recusa a entrar pro time... Qual seu problema se acha mais forte do que eu?

- Eu não acho nada.

- Bela frase para um perdedor Hyuuga. Mas, eu vim aqui hoje te provar que você está enganado, você não é o cara mais forte dessa escola.

- Não vou brigar com você.

- Então vai apanhar – respondeu Sasuke indo em direção a Neji.

O primeiro golpe do moreno acertou em cheio o queixo de Neji fazendo com que sua cabeça voasse para trás. O segundo acertou, o tórax de Neji que recuou alguns passos. Os cabelos bastos e longos se soltaram do rabo de cavalo frouxo, o guardião não sentia nenhuma dor e nenhum incomodo. Percebeu que sua falta de reação estava assustando seu adversário.

O chute que Sasuke deu em seguida em Neji, teria machucado seriamente uma pessoa normal. Mais uma vez Neji apenas se levantou, sem esboçar reação nenhuma. Os olhos de Sasuke brilhavam cruelmente.

- Eu não vou brigar com você – disse Neji, em tom de quem encerra a conversa, e virou as costas para ir embora.

- O que eu tenho que te fazer para te irritar Hyuuga, mexer com a sua prima bobinha?

O guardião parou em silencio de costas para Sasuke, sem dizer sequer uma palavra Neji encaminhou-se em direção ao moreno, que também não se mexeu, o soco forte e repentino que Sasuke recebeu fez com que um jato de sangue escarlate jorrasse de seu nariz, em seguida um soco dado por Neji fez seu ar ser todo expelido de seus pulmões. Sasuke caiu no chão, e foi erguido pelo colarinho e jogado com toda força, contra a parede da quadra. Um gemido involuntário escapou dos lábios do moreno.

Ele sentia a mão de Neji como uma garra de ferro, contra seu pescoço que ia se apertando cada vez mais, fazendo com que respirar fosse difícil. Tentou segurar a mão de Neji, que não se moveu um único centímetro, o sangue vermelho vivo manchava a manga da blusa de Neji que não parecia se importar nenhum um pouco com aquilo.

O guardião aproximou seu rosto do ouvido de Sasuke, e sibilou para que somente o moreno pudesse ouvir suas palavras...

- Preste atenção no que eu vou dizer escoria... Somente eu tenho o direito de proteger Hinata-sama e somente eu tenho o direito de destruí-la...

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram ao ouvir aquilo, a voz de Neji estava baixa fria e cortante como uma lamina, o moreno viu ele se afastar e sentiu um calafrio venenoso que percorreu sua espinha.

De uma coisa Sasuke tinha certeza, nenhum ser humano tinha olhos tão demoníacos como àqueles que Hyuuga Neji possuía.

Continua...

**N/A ( para aqueles seres assim como eu que são extremamentes curiosos, deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa, o nosso querido Neji sente gostos e toques cherios e etc, mas NÃO,como um ser humano, imaginem que ele pode sentir só que numa escala quase pequena, por isso essa vontade dele de voltar a sentir como um humano normal... Espero ter ajudado um pouquinho a esclarecer as coisas... go as reviwes **

**Respondendo as Reviews : **

**FranHyuuga: **oieeeee !! uaaaahhhhh obrigada pelos elogios !! realmente o Neji ciumento é tudo demais pretendo realmente mostrar ele um pouquinho com ciumes hohohoho... Que isso nosso guardião misterioso?? imagina mera imaginação sua ( vc deve ta querendo me matar depois desse capitulo XDD) bem em todo caso continue acompanhando a fic, que um dia esse misterio todo do Neji será desvendado. Bejus e jah neh :D

**Hina-Shy: **oieeeeeeeee, uaaaaaaaahhhh que emoção !! eu fico muuuito feliz de saber, que vc acompanha essa fic desde o comecinho, sabe como é neh nos autores nunca sabemos se o povo anda lendo nossas historias a não ser que eles nos mandem reviwes!! muito obrigada por todos os elogios, eu fico realmente muito feliz de vc estar gostando da fic!! espero que continue acompanhando bejus e jah neh:D

**taliane: **oieeeeee!! heheheheh continue acompanhando a fic, que vc vai saber de todo esse misterio XDDDD bejus e jah neh :D

**Hilana: **uaaaaaaahhhh olha só mais uma leitora nova que bom que bom !! hahahaha eu tb, sou apaixonada por esse casal, fala serio eles ficam perfeito juntos XDDD. Muito obrigada por todos os elogios, fico muuuito feliz de saber que vc gostou tanto assim da fic, continue acompanhando-a, desculpa mais uma vez pela demora na postagem bejus e jah neh :D

**yhad: **oieeeeee !! uaaahhhhh pode ter certeza que num vou desistir da fic, a não ser que vcs meus queridos leitores parem de le-la XDDD.Realmente o Neji é um fofo, lindo e tudo de bom XDDD vc me pediu mais sangue e ai está XDDD quem sabe mais pra frente teremos mais cenas de pancadarias XDDDD. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic, continue esperando pelo proximo capitulo, vou tentar atualizar o mais rapido possivel, bejus e jah neh :D

**Lady Hyuuga: **oieeeee !! uaahhh que bom que vc gostou do ultimo capitulo!! O.O Meu deus moça que pergunta complicada essa suas heim... pra ser bem sincera eu não faço ideia de quando o relacionamento deles vai deslanchar... mas pode ter certeza que vai... Eu acho XDDDD bem de qq forma continue acopanhando a fic!! bejus e jah neh :D

**Deby20: **oieeeeee !! uaaahhh Deby-chan fofa, num precisava se preocupar comigo, de vez em quando eu sumo mas num desapareço por completo!! uaaaaaahhh serio num me diga vc tbm faz enfermagem!! jisuis que mundo pequeno!! vc deve saber então como é neh !! gente eu to numa correria que senhor tem misericordia!! e isso pq eu gosto de portugues e queria fazer letras XDDDD vai entender esse mundo!! espero que vc tenha gostado desse capitulo !! continue acopanhando a fic !! montes de bejus e jah neh :D

**Prisca Kimura: **oieeeeee !! hauhauahuahuahau ta bom eu confesso eu tbm queria ta no lugar da Hinata e ter um primo como o Neji, fala serio vai como ela consegue ser tão sortuda O.O, bem mas deixando isso de lado obrigada pelos elogios, aaahhh respondendo sua perguntinha nosso querido Hyuuga HIashi é quem paga a mensalidade do Neji, garanto que ele num está nada feliz com isso mas... digamos que o Hiashi tenha um certo receio do nosso querido Neji XDDD bem de qualquer forma continue acompanhando a fic!! bejus e jah neh !! :D

**Tilim: **uaaaaaaahhhh Tilim-chan sua fofa!! nhaaaaaaa deus como eu AMO muita enfase no amo receber suas reviwes, elas sempre me deixam alegre saltitante e super feliz!! eu fico muito feliz por saber que vc acompanha minhas fics e deixa reviews e melhor de tudo ainda por cima gosta !! nossa enfarta e morre de tanta felicidade !! gente eu realmente preciso tomar vergonha na minha cara deslvada e deixar reviwes nas suas fics que são extraodinarias, mas eu to saindo da semana de trabalho pra entrar na semana de provas, pois é sou azarada !! mas dessa vez eu consigo serio mesmo Tilim!! eu to super feliz por vc ta gostando da fic!! e jisuis nem sei como agradecer seus elogios!! e pelo amor de deus que isso menina eu adoro receber suas reviwes biblias XDDD ( amei esse termo) obrigada por todo o incentivo e apoio!! nem sei como agradecer, continue sendo essa pessoa maravilhosa que vc é, e uma autora simplesmente incrivel!! te adoro :D bejus e jah neh:D

**Srta Isabella: **oieeeeeee !! uaaaaahhhh jisuis obrigada pelos elogios hehehe realmente isso inflou meu ego XDDDD fico muuuuito feliz de saber que vc anda gostando da fic!! nem me fala nesse negocio de escola pq senão eu vou ter uma sincope eu tenho certeza que meus professores são tudo partidarios de HItller por serrem tão malignos!! XDDDDD bem de qualquer forma continue acompanhando a fic!!bejus e jah neh!! :D

**Linie-chan: **oiieeeee!! nosssa eu realmente fiquei muito feliz com a sua review!! obrigada por todos os elogios!! nosssa que bom que vc gostou de corações feridos, sabe eu realmente nunca achei que as pessoas fossem gostar daquela fic!! eu espero que vc tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo, e continue acompanhando a fic!!beju e jah neh :D

**Saory2000: **oieeeeeee!! nossssa obrigada pelos elogios!! eu fico muito feliz que o Neji de guardião esteja agradando a tanta gente!! não pensei que fossem aceita-lo assim tão bem nesse papel!! XDD olha eu prometo que vou tentar atualizar o mais rapido que der, mas de qq jeito me desculpe por essa demorinha!! continue acompanhando a fic!! bejus e jah neh!!

**Mit-san: **oieeeee!! nosssa obrigada pelos elogios!! fico feliz que vc tenha gostado tanto assim do ultimo capitulo é logico que eu ia AMAR estar no lugar da HInata, mas ia adorar ainda mais se meu guardião fosse o Kakashi-sensei ( a tarada pelo Kakashi XDDD ) realmente eu ainda num sei oq vai dar no final!! jisuis vc deve ta querendo me crucificar ainda mais com esse ultimo capitulo!! bem soh tenhu uma coisa dizer !! me deixe viva que eu termino a fic!! hehehehe hauahuahuaha obrigada por sua favoritação XDD bejus e jah neh ( sai correndo)

**Arigatou a todas as pessoas que leram a fic, e me mandaram rivews e aquelas que leram mas não mandaram reviwes!! não sei oq dizer !! adoro vcs !! **

**oOoOoOoOoO **

**Moment Propaganda!! **

Pra quem gosta de SasuxHina, leiam minha mais nova fic **O Predador e a Lua **que ja está on, e se tiver bastante fic será hentai XDD Obrigada pela atenção!!

**Jah neh :D **


End file.
